


Three Songs

by AleHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, M/M, McCall Pack, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Pack, songfic o un intento de ella., sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: Stiles tiene dos semanas de desaparecido, la manada se encuentra entre la espada y la pared al no tener a su humano y la aparición de criaturas sobrenaturales.Además una estación de radio local empieza a aganar popularidad y con ella actos misteriosos empiezan a ocurrir.¿Donde esta Stiles?¿Que son esas criaturas y por qué están aquí?¿Quienes son las personas detrás de aquella estación de radio?





	1. Eyes, Nose, Lips

Habían pasado ya más de dos semanas desde la desaparición de Stiles, hacía tiempo que avistamientos de criaturas con cuerpo humano pero con cabezas de perros o chacal; dependía de a quien le preguntase. Aunque claro la desaparición del chico no era del todo adjudicada aquellas criaturas, sino que aquel mismo día Derek y él tuvieron una pequeña discusión durante la mañana de ese día, el chico le gritó _"Preferiría irme de la ciudad antes de seguir con alguien como tú, estúpido Hale"._

El hombre lobo no esperaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas, hasta que horas después, el jeep de Stiles había sido encontrado a las afuera de la ciudad.

─Derek─ el sheriff entró a la habitación de Stiles, estaba desordenada como siempre, aunque ahora lo único nuevo era la capa de polvo que cubría todo el lugar y el lobo recostado sobre la cama, el hombre se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en el marco de la puerta, el mencionado se levantó con mala gana; con muy mala pinta. ─ ¿Has dormido?

─No─ dijo este poniéndose de pie, suspiro con pesadez mientras miraba el suelo sucio de la habitación. ─Necesito encontrar Stiles─ el lobo se disponía a salir por la ventana pero Noah lo detuvo y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

─Debes descansar, Scott me dijo que llevas noches buscando algo sobre Stiles─ el Hale se sorprendió de sus palabras, realmente salía cada noche tratando de que nadie lo notara, al parecer no había sido muy discreto después de todo. ─Todos estamos preocupados por Stiles, yo más que nadie ─ Derek sintió cierta vergüenza por aquello ─ Pero no pudo permitir que en el proceso ustedes se maten del cansancio.

El lobo salió de la casa Stilinski después de que comiera algo, ceno junto con el Sheriff, la comida era obra de Melissa, después de todo Noah no comía bien si el adolescente no se encontraba para cuidar su dieta, al fin y al cabo Stiles era el pilar de la vida de muchos en la manada, hermano, hijo, "madre", confidente, amante. Y eso era lo que acrecentaba el temor de todos.

Cuando Derek pensaba acatar la orden del sheriff y regresar al loft para dormir un poco, un aullido llamó su atención, pero este no era de un hombre lobo era una de esas cosas, estaba aullando para reunir a su manada. El hombre sacó su teléfono y marcó a Scott ─Sé donde están─ fue lo que le dijo a un adormilado alfa que antes de poder cuestionar al mayor le colgaron de golpe.

El sheriff salió de casa al escuchar esos sonidos y vio como la figura de Derek entraba al bosque ─ ¡Derek!

El bosque se encontraba en penumbras total, era luna nueva y apenas había un poco de luz que irradiaba la ciudad que mostraba el límite de altura de los grandes árboles, pero lo que sí era notable eran los aullidos; cada vez eran más y más, se estaban congregando en un solo lugar. Derek podía escucharlos retumbando en sus oídos y no sabía si aquellos gritos humanos eran parte de los bramidos o solo habitaban en su cabeza debido a la culpa y la desesperación.

Las ramas y hojas se rompían a cada paso que daba, percibía como su espalda se curvaba, le dolían los huesos, sus dientes se hacían más grande y era más notable las corrientes de aire, al igual que su vista empezaba a cambiar, sus ojos azules relucían no muy lejos del suelo, tomaba la forma de un lobo completo, quería llegar antes que todos, queria ir con Stiles.

**Unas semanas antes.**

El jeep murió en medio de la carretera, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ir caminando a casa, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad; sería una tortura para sus piernas, llamar a Scott, ese maldito mal amigo le pidió que no le molestara mientras estaba con Kira; cenaría con sus padre y debía dar una buena impresión, casi todos los de la manada se encontraban en cosas importantes; tal vez no tan importante, pero no se atrevería a molestarlos.

Suspiro con cansancio mientras dejaba el rollo de cinta adhesiva a su lado y se sentó en el pavimento, tal vez esperar a que alguien pasara y fuera un buen samaritano para ayudarle a llevar el auto hasta el taller mecánico. El castaño sopló con fuerza y golpeó la defensa del auto con su cabeza un par de veces pensando y sintiendo que había pasado una eternidad; solo fueron dos minutos.

─ ¿Derek? ─ se levantó de golpe y casi felicitándose corrió hasta la puerta del copiloto y tomó el teléfono de la guantera, dispuesto a llamarle a ese lobo mezquino. Pero sus ánimos decayeron un poco y poniendo el teléfono contra sus labios se quedó pensando un poco _"¿Debería llamarle? ¿Seguirá molesto? ¿Acaso debía disculparse antes de pedir ayuda?"_ ─ ¡Nunca!─ gritó dejando el teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera roja y se quedó refunfuñando para sí mismo ─ ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? ─ pateo una piedrita del camino ─ ¡Es su culpa en primer lugar! " _¡No te metas en mi camino!"_ ─ dijo eso inflando el pecho y tratando de imitar la voz del lobo ─ ¡Si no me meto te matan lobo estúpido!─ volvió a patear la piedra con mucha más fuerza ─ ¡Quién se cree!

Cada vez más enojado cerraba con fuerzas los puños; hasta el punto de encajarse las uñas, y vociferó con esmero hasta lastimarse la garganta, empezó a toser cuando no pudo más, entró al jeep azotando la puerta y encendió la radio dejando que la música sonará con fuerza dentro del auto, puso una estación nueva; era local si no mal recordaba , un grupo de estudiantes del instituto la fundaron como un simple hobby, se preguntaba si eso debería estar haciendo en ese momento, ser un estudiante normal, con problemas para socializar pero con un mejor amigo con el cual enfrentar la preparatoria, tal vez continuando con su plan para salir con Lydia, mientras todos aquellos a los que perdieron aún seguían vivos.

─Sin cazadores, sin hombres lobo, sin mierdas sobrenaturales─ dijo en voz baja mientras cubría sus ojos con su antebrazos, tenía cierto sueño después de todo ya era tarde.

Una angelical voz se escuchó proveniente te de la radio distrayendolo un poco de esa ensoñación instantánea. **_"Buenas noches Beacon Hills"_** empezó la voz con risitas de fondo, había una pequeña canción de fondo; era melancólica, que daba un aura de tranquilidad. **_"Bienvenidos a la hora de Bye, bye, baby",_** luego el sonido de un beso se escuchó, Stiles comenzó a reír de aquello, ¿qué clase de nombre era aquel? se preguntaba el chico. Aunque bueno, no tenía nada de qué quejarse si él se había autonombrado "Stiles" desde que tenía uso de razón.

 ** _"Esta noche tenemos un programa espacial, durante la última reunión de Lydia Martin, muchos tortolitos dejaron de lado su relación"_** decía aquella chica mientras de fondo se escuchaba aquella linda música, casi podía imaginarse a la chica en una habitación de radio llena de micrófonos, con peluches en su mesa y tal vez un tapiz rosa, era extraño que imaginara eso, pero era lo que se venía a su cabeza. **_"Así que tenemos la vía abierta para cualquier petición, incluso si es de un musical"_** se escuchaba como se golpeaban los dedos contra la mesa **_"Pero antes de ir a la siguiente petición, nos pidieron leer un mensaje"_** aquella voz carraspeó _**"No sé qué paso en los últimos días; o quien, pero quiero que esto termine, no quiero ser egoísta contigo, tal vez debí hablar un poco más pero ahora te has ido y solo eres un recuerdo del amor que sentí, eyes nose lips"**_ la chica leyó eso con delicadeza y tacto, mantuvo un silencio después de aquellas últimas palabras **_"bye, bye"_** dijo **_suspirando "Amiga, querida mía, todos hemos sentido lo que sientes, y te acompañaremos todo el fin de semana con una tarrina de helado mientras vemos Netflix"_** dijo la chica con cierta chispa y se escucharon unas risas de fondo.

─Vaya, supongo que está acostumbrada─ dio Stiles subiendo un poco el volumen, le alarmaba que ningún auto pasara, debía haber uno que otro autos en la autopista pero no ─Que extraño─ el humano salió del jeep dejando la puerta abierta escuchando aun la radio ** _"Y ahora Eyes, Nose, Lips de Teayang. Ya saben sus patrones"_** una leve risa se escuchó y luego la música empezó a sonar. Primero una melodía en piano para empezar el canto, Stiles se dio la vuelta y subiendo al auto pero dejando la puerta abierta se recargo en el volante y se quedó escuchando. Sacó el teléfono y escribió una nota en el teléfono "Buscar Taeyang Eyes, Nose, Lips" ─ ¡Ah!─ bramó mientras escuchaba, se sentía tranquilo pero confundido.

─ ¡Maldito lobo, maldita manada, maldito pueblo sobrenatural!─ inicio a golpearse contra el volante mientras la música continuaba, deseaba llorar, todo estaba volviéndose una maraña de sentimientos, estaba enojado pero al mismo tiempo melancólico y frustrado como si algo acabara ─¡Idiota!─ estalló casi pateando el volante.

 ** _"Y esa fue Eyes, Nose, lips, ahora un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores"_** dijo la aquella voz femenina, un efecto de brillos cayendo se escuchó de fondo "papapapaparaaa" el sonido de una trompeta hecha con la boca salió de las bocinas y alguien más aniñada entro **_"Tu corazón parece explotar, las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas y el mundo se te viene encima"_** ─Ahora son psíquicas─ dijo Stiles mirando la radio pensaba cambiar de estación _ **"Entonces cierra los ojos cuenta hasta tres y bum tu vida cambiará"**_ la chica alargaba las vocales constantemente ─¿eh? **_─ "Shhhh ¡Crean en la magia!"_** y de nuevo ese sonido de trompeta "papapapaparaaa"

Sonido de brillos y risas regresaron **_"Y ahora la siguien..."_** pero la voz se cortó, algo le pasaba a la radio que se escuchaba distorsionada ─No─ intentó arreglarla pero no funcionó y de pronto estática que dañaba sus odios, lo termino apagando ─Maldita señal─ tomo aire con fuerza y se recostó en el asiento.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a contar ─Tres─ _"Que estupidez"_ ─Dos─ _"La esperanza muere último"_ ─ Uno─ _"¿Verdad?"_ Abrió los ojos lentamente ─Que tonto─ dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, algo lo tomo de los tobillos ─ ¿Qué? ─ salió disparado fuera del auto.

Gruñidos feroces se escuchaban fuera y risas de mujeres, sombras se movían alrededor del jeep, tal vez un par de personas, que rían y luego nada...

Parrish estaba patrullando la zona aquella noche, ya se encontraba algo cansado; ya que no tomo el cambio de turno desde el día anterior, pero debido al poco personal de la comisaría no podía hacer nada más. Las luces rojas estáticas le sorprendieron, era el jeep aparcado a un lado de la carretera, "Stiles estaba estancado" fue lo que pensó, se detuvo detrás del auto del adolescente y bajo ─ ¡Stiles!─ llamó al joven pero no recibió alguna respuesta se acercó con cautela con un alampara en mano y con la otra puesta sobre el arma.

La puerta estaba abierta, asomó la cabeza ─ ¿Stiles? ─ había sangre en el asiento y un gran tajo hecho en el asiento.

 ** _"Bienvenidos una vez más a la estación M.G.9"_** la radio seguía sonando en el jeep, Parrish gritaba a los cuatro vientos el nombre del adolescente, no recibió respuesta ni una vez. **_"Espero que la sección de mi hermana Caliope, fuese un deleite para sus oídos, pero esta noche hablaremos de los misterios de Beacon Hills ¿acaso es un pueblo maldito? Quédense a escuchar a la hermosa Melpomene"_**

─Tenemos un problema─ dijo Parrish de vuelta en la patrulla y con la radio de la policía sintonizada _"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?"_ ─Creo que se llevaron a Stiles─ dijo el oficial aun desesperado por aquella escena de un jeep abandonado con la puerta del conductor abierta y la radio encendida.

Unas horas más tarde, el Sheriff y Parrish junto con un grupo de oficiales más que revisaban la zona y buscaban algo sobre el chico, el mayor suspiro al ver aquella marca del asiento.

─ ¿Señor?─ Jordán se acercó ─¿Si desea puedo quedarme aquí y usted...

─No─ dijo él secamente ─ es mejor que me quede, además ya le llame a Scott llegará pronto.

─ ¿Cree que esto es obra de algún hombre lobo? ─ preguntó el oficial acercándose, no sentía nada relacionado con su lado sobrenatural, aunque eso no podía consolar al mayor pues Parrish solo se hacía cargo de las muertes de criaturas sobrenaturales.

─De eso no podemos estar seguros, esas garras son muy pequeñas, he visto lo que hacen los lobos.

─Si yo también─ el sonido de la radio los alertó, se estaban comunicando, al parecer encontraron la sudadera roja de Stiles a un kilómetro de ahí ─ ¿Cómo?─ el sheriff intentaba mantener la calma, sino lo hacía no le permitirían seguir en el caso y si alguien encontraría a Stiles sería él. 


	2. Kiss and Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, este es el segundo capitulo, se supone que debia subirlo el domingo, pero debido a problemas de salud, salidas inesperadas y algunos problemas técnicos con mi computadora terminó subiendo hoy.   
> Espero les guste. 
> 
> Recuerden Seguirme en Instagram para saber cuando nuevo capítulo (@alehoku) y nos vemos.

Scott se encontraba cerca del lugar donde encontraron la sudadera de Stiles, tenían unos cuantos días entrando al bosque a buscar algo más del chico pero no había nada, ni siquiera sangre, lo que no podían darlo como una buena señal. La sangre del jeep no era de Stiles, eso lo confirmo Derek al llegar al lugar y oler un poco dentro del jeep.

─ ¡Scott!─ Liam se acercaba corriendo, lucía algo intranquilo; debido a la ausencia de su amigo humano, realmente odiaría que algo le pasara y fue el primero en ofrecerse para buscarle ─Lydia llamo, no hay nada en la cabaña de su abuela.

El alfa le mostro una sonrisa ─Gracias, pero podías haber llamado o ella─ dijo Scott al ver como el chico tenía todo el pantalón lleno de lodo y parecía cansado.

─Me... ah ─ el beta se quedó pensando; era verdad. No tuvieron que esperar, el teléfono de Scott empezó a sonar, era Lydia, en cuanto descolgó ella habló _"Scott algo raro está pasando"_ ─ ¿Qué pasa?─ el alfa puso la llamada en altavoz _"Malia fue a por algo de comer hace un par de horas, me acaba de llamar al parecer un par de chicos entraron a destrozar todo, los detuvo antes de que lastimaran a alguien"_ ─Eso se escucha simplemente como un par de adolescentes estúpidos.

 _"Lo sé, pero lo que pasa es que todos estaban celebrando el que rompieran las cosas y gritaron ¡Por M.G.9!"_ ─ ¿M.G.9? ¿La nueva estación de radio? _─ "¡Sí! ¿Desde cuándo unas chicas anónimas son tan populares?_

─Internet Lydia─ dijo Liam con cierto tono de chulería que dejó muda a la pelirroja, ─ ¡Lo siento!

_"Te lo paso por ser pequeño y lindo, pero dejando eso de lado, no es la primera vez que pasa, desde que se fundó han sucedido este tipo de cosas, por ejemplo hace unos días alguien liberó a todos los perros de la tienda de mascotas y dejaron una nota con "M.G.9 tenía razón", ¿Cómo pasó eso?"_

─ ¿Cómo lo sucedido en el gimnasio?

 _"Hablas de la torre de colchonetas, sí, igual, un grafiti otorgándole las gracias a la estación"_ dijo la voz de Lydia con cierta pereza.

─De acuerdo─ el lobo detuvo de una vez aquella conversación, ─Las veo en mi casa, llamen a los demás, será mejor aclarar lo que está pasando con esa estación, tal vez tenga algo que ver con lo de Stiles─ El alfa termino la llamada, Liam asintió y se adelantó a él. No sabía que era más extraño, el hecho de que el humano; su hermano, desaparecía sin siquiera dejar un poco de su aroma en el aire o que una estación de radio tuviese a los adolescentes de la ciudad vueltos locos.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, el Sheriff se sorprendía que todos estuviesen levantados aún, parecían cansados y Liam estaba durmiéndose en el sillón pero mantenía los ojos abiertos gracias a una taza de café que Melissa le ofreció a todos. La búsqueda ya se estaba haciendo por el joven Stilinski por de parte de los oficiales y con la manda aportando ayuda existía más oportunidad de encontrarlo, eso daba una espina de desesperanza, ¿Cómo era posible que un humano se perdiera con un grupo de hombre lobos detrás de él? Era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos.

─Bien, No hay ni rastro de Stiles en todo el bosque─ dijo Scott con un tono de fatiga, sacudió un poco las lagañas de sus ojos. Se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de Derek, Peter no pudo evitar soltar una risa llena de malicia.

─Ese humano es un escurridizo ¿no lo creen? ─ Lydia le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, aquel hombre podría ser todo lo carismático que quisiese pero cuando sus palabras eran lanzadas con aquel tono de maldad era asqueroso, Malia casi se tira sobre él, si no es que Kira la detuvo antes siquiera que sacara las garras. ─No lo digo con esa intención─ repuso el lobo ante el reproche de aquellas muchachas ─Me refiero que, quien fuese que se lo llevara supo muy bien cómo evitar que un montón de perros sarnosos no lo rastreara─ señaló directamente a Liam el cual con el agotamiento no se percató de las palabras del mayor.

─ No hay necesidad de repetir lo que ya sabes, será mejor buscar ayuda por fuera tal vez alguien sepa algo─ dijo Chris Argente que se sumó a la búsqueda por petición de Scott. ─No existen muchas criaturas que puedan hacer algo como eso.

Scott asintió, de esa forma podían descansar un poco y comenzar de vuelta la búsqueda después de la escuela ─ Por cierto ─ era ha Malia de quien esperaba una respuesta, ella no aparentaba muy bien su mal humor ─Sobre lo sucedido en la cafetería.

─ ¿Qué sucedió en la cafetería? ─ preguntó el Sheriff preocupado de que la coyote se hubiese metido en problemas por las alucinaciones que puede causar el no dormir durante días.

─Un par de locos entraron a destruirlo todo─ le informo al lobo.

─ ¿Otra vez? ─ pregunto Parrish llegando, el no pudo llegar a tiempo debido que aún tenía que terminar un par de cosas en la comisaría. Scott le pidió que explicara esa sorpresa, al parecer durante las semanas anteriores han sucedido cosas extrañas en la ciudad en especial brotes de anarquía en el centro y algunos locales cerca de la carretera. Especialmente de parte de adolescentes; muchos que solo van de paso, aunque fueron detenidos las personas con daños no pusieron denuncias "¿Entonces porque los arrastraron?" pregunto Liam confundido, al parecer las llamadas de emergencias eran por de parte de peatones casuales.

El sheriff comentó que había tenido que intervenir un poco en aquellos asuntos en varias ocasiones ─Es verdad, además de que se ha intentado involucrar a una estación de radio local.

─ ¡M.G.9!─ dijo Lydia casi triunfal

─Si─ dijo el Stilinski mayor sorprendido por aquella actitud tan inusual.

─Hemos investigado a las chicas pero no son malas personas y no han incitado a esos actos ─ dijo Parrish casi obligando a la pelirroja a calmar sus ánimos ─No hacen nada, dos oficiales fueron a inspeccionar el lugar donde graban así como revisamos sus transmisiones y nada.

Aquello no alegró mucho a la chica, pero Scott no estaba muy seguro de ello, nada en ese pueblo era normal y Stiles lo había dicho. ─Aunque... ahora que lo mencionas─ prosiguió Jordán ─Cuando encontré el Jeep de Stiles, esa estación estaba sintonizada.

Todos se sorprendieron de aquello, Derek levantó la mirada por primera vez en todo la noche ─Iré a hablar con ellas, ¿Dónde están? ─ El sheriff se interpuso entre él y su camino a la puerta.

─Lo siento Derek, pero no creo que sea buena idea que vayas.

 _"Atención a todas las unidades"_ se escuchó proveniente de la radio del oficial Parrish, alarmando a los lobos que escucharon el sonido demasiado fuerte en sus odios, en especial Liam que terminó cayéndose del sofá _"hay una situación de riesgo"_ Parrish se apartó para conocer un poco mejor la situación aunque no importaba cuanto se alejara, los hombre lobo lo escucharían ─ ¿Qué ocurre?

 _"Un grupo de personas con mascara de perro están asechando a un grupo de estudiantes en la Preparatoria Devenfor, parece que tienen animales con ellos"_ ─Voy de inmediato─ dijo aquello pero los primeros en salir fueron los seres sobrenaturales, el Sheriff también fue con le siguió, Lydia se quedó con Melissa no era requería y prefería calmar sus nervios un poco.

─Lydia, ¿quieres un té? ─ le pregunto la madre de Scott, ella asintió y se sentó, le dolían las piernas de tanto caminar en la ciudad, ella quiso ir en auto pero sería mucho más difícil encontrar lago del humano. Mientras esperaba a que llegara aquel té, miro una vieja radio que tenían en la sala, ella lo tomó para verla, escucho la estática que sonaba en aquel aparato, aun apagado escuchaba las voces de tal vez personas muertas.

Ya había pasado anteriormente, así que en aquel momento no se inquietó. No hasta que aquellas voces se callaron.

 ** _"Hola, Hola"_** escucho claramente aquello, no eran murmullos era un voz femenina completamente normal y en una sintonía que cualquiera podía escuchar " ** _Probando, un, dos, un, dos, frecuencia abierta"_** Lydia acercó aún más la bocina de la radio a su oído **_"Aquí Urania con el horóscopo matutino"_** ─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Lydia que pasa? ─ Melissa dejo la taza de té en la mesita de la sala y se aproximó a la muchacha que sostenía la radio en las manos

─ ¿La escucha? ─ preguntó señalando la radio, la mujer negó con la cabeza, la radio estaba apagada para ella y no escuchaba nada ─Pero... pero si son ellas.─ Lydia prendió el aparato y la estática fue todo lo que escucho, la pelirroja se enojó un poco pero empezó a cambiar de estación hasta que se escuchó la voz de una algo acelerada, era incomprensible lo que decía.

 ** _"Dokimáste prin dósete ta oroskópia aftís tis iméras, kalosoríste sto radiófono M.G.9"_** ─ ¿eh? ¿Qué idioma es ese? ─ cuestionó la enfermera.

─Griego.

La manada llegó al edificio de la escuela, notaron un par de patrullas más aparte de la del Sheriff y Parrish sin olvidar a control de animales ya se encontraban ahí ─Busquen a los chicos─ dijo Scott, Malia junto con Kira se dirigieron al edificios del oeste, Peter y Argente fueron al edificio principal donde estaban los oficiales, tratarían de mantenerlos en aquella zona. ─Vamos Liam, Derek─ el mencionado asintió y fue a rodear el centro, mientras Liam y Scott se aproximaban a los planteles del este.

Las luces de casi todos los edificios se hallaban apagas, únicamente el edificio principal tenía unas cuantas luces y se podían ver las lámparas de los oficiales revisando las aulas. Se podía oler ese tipo aroma a limpia pisos, agua mojada y césped recién regado.

Derek se acercó a los campos de lacrosse pero era igual solo había humedad, nada relacionado con los supuestos chicos atrapados y ni rastro de Stiles. Por supuesto que el Hale mantenía en la cabeza al chico, discutieron demasiado esos últimos días y la pelea de aquella noche parecía haber sido la gota que derramo la gota del vaso, lo cual lo enfurecía aún más, aquella estupidez causó que el humano estuviese solo y alejado de la manda y eso lo perturbaba de múltiples maneras.

Un gruñido se escuchó bajo las gradas, el lobo se quedó con la mirada fija en aquel lugar, pero solo lograba ver oscuridad al principio, "perro mojado" pensó el lobo, aquel olor era el de un perro mojado no solo el pasto. Unos brillantes ojos relucieron en la oscuridad, no eran de un color distintivo como el de los hombres lobo, era otra cosa, algo más simple ─ ¿Un perro? ─ de golpe el olor a sangre llegó a su nariz, sacando las garras y los colmillos para rugió a aquella figura misteriosa que saltó de las gradas soltando gruñidos y bufidos de odio.

De pronto aquella sombra empezó a tomar forma humanoide, era un hombre lobo pensó Derek al ver que se ponía de pie pero su cabeza se mantuvo, era la cabeza de un perro ─ ¿Qué?

Aullidos de perros se escucharon provenientes de la escuela, y un grupo de aquellos seres salieron corriendo directo al campo, Derek al intentar detenerlos, estos lo esquivaban, aquel grupo se desvaneció en la oscuridad del bosque.

─Te has vuelto lento sobrino─ la voz de Peter le devolvió a la realidad, estaba tan pasmado por aquello que se quedó tirado en el pasto por unos segundos ─ ¿Estás bien?

─ ¿Te interesa?─ dijo Derek levantándose por su cuenta ignorando la mano de Peter.

─No realmente, pero eso fue un duro golpe para tu orgullo─ se burló el mayor.

─ ¿Qué eran esas cosas?─ pregunto el moreno tratando de oler el aire para encontrar algún rastro, no le fue difícil en un principio pero aquel olor se desvaneció en segundos dejando sólo la esencia natural del campo.

─Se llaman Cinocéfalo─ Chris se acercaba, su arma humeaba había disparado hacia aquellas criaturas y fue les hizo correr ─Pero el problema es─ dijo al acercarse a los dos Hale ─Ellos no se comportan de esta forma.

Durante el pasar de las semanas, las desapariciones, los ataques de los Cinocéfalos y los extraños sucesos relacionados con la estación de radio no cesaron, los lobos hacían turnos diarios para buscar a Stiles, mantenían a raya a los animales que en su mayoría atacaban a adolescentes y no podían hacer nada con la estación; que empezaba a hacerse más popular en la ciudad.

Al parecer los Cinocéfalos realmente eran benévolas y en la mayoría de sus apariciones era visto como un acto de buena suerte para cultivos, así que actuar salvaje era el tema que preocupaba, intentaron atrapar a uno de estas criaturas; no funcionó, aquella noche, Malia, Derek y Liam estaban por la zona de guardia cuando encontraron a la criatura, le hicieron ir a la zona industrial de la ciudad donde lograron acorralarlo por unos minutos pero al final este se escurrió entre la chatarra de los autos desapareciendo de la vista de los caninos y sus sentidos.

Lydia intentaba averiguar dónde se encontraba Stiles durante ese tiempo, intento todos los métodos posibles, incluso fueron al Nemeton, pero nada funcionaba es como si no existiera. Pero sabían que el chico estaba por alguna parte ya que había días en las que Derek encontraba retazos de la ropa de Stiles como si el mismo chico hubiese hecho eso y dejado como un camino de migas de pan.

─ ¿Derek? ─ Peter entro al loft del lobo, como de costumbre estaba desordenado; ¿Esperen qué?, ─ ¿Sobrino? ─ Se puso a merodear el lugar, hacía días que no lo veía más que cuando patrullaban y cada vez su apariencia se degradaba más, así que al entrar al lugar y ver restos de empaques de comida rápida por el piso y los muebles; los pocos que tenía, destrozados, no podía más que temer por su vida si estaba en algún estado eufórico.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ el mencionado moreno salía de la cocina con una taza con la aza rota y el humo del cale se notaba.

─Solo... haciéndole un favor al Sheriff y Chris─ dijo este levantando lo que parecían unas cuantas hojas llenas de café ─Puedo ver que has aprovechado bien tu tiempo, linda decoración─ solo recibió un gruñido proveniente del lobo, Peter soltó las hojas no tenían nada interesante ─Comprendo que estés perdido sin tu humano─ dijo Peter, podía ser un hijo de puta pero conocía muy bien los sentimientos de esos dos y el cómo se comportaban si uno le faltaba al otro ─Pero esta no es forma de comportarse.

─ ¿Entonces cómo debo comportarme?─ dijo Derek rompiendo la taza, le debía de estar quemando el café pero sus largas uñas de lobo estaban fuera y se lastimaba más las palmas hasta sangrar ─Debería hacer comentarios innecesario, comportarme como un imbécil mientras Stiles puede estar sufriendo en algún lado del bosque ¿Como tú? ─ Derek volteo a ver a su tío con los ojos azules resaltando como nunca y el ceño fruncido ─Cada minuto que estoy aquí, durmiendo o descansando, estoy perdiendo la oportunidad de encontrarlo─ dijo este soltando los restos de la taza de sus manos, tomó la chaqueta de cuero que estaba tirada en el suelo y salió del departamento dejando a un asustado Peter mirando el espacio donde se encontraba segundos antes.

─Espero no te maten querido sobrino─ dijo Peter relajando los hombros, se había tensado un poco.

Derek conducía el camaro por la autopista, llegaba al mismo lugar donde Stiles desapareció, y aunque el jeep no estaba ahí si la cinta de seguridad que lo oficiales pusieron alrededor donde el auto había estado; ¿Cuántas veces habría estado en aquel lugar desde ese día? dejo de contar cuando llegó a 35, no salió del auto solo se quedó ahí estacionando admirando el paisaje, solo, como todas las noches, volteaba al asiento del copiloto imaginando que en cualquier momento el humano entraba sorprendiéndolo, pero aquella fantasía jamás se cumplía y volvía a la solitaria noche. ─ ¿Dónde estás Stiles? ─ lanzo la pregunta al aire mientras se recostaba en el asiento.

 ** _"¡Buenas noches!"_** El lobo se sorprendió de escuchar aquella voz pero cuando reviso a su alrededor, nada; ¿entonces? , pero la radio estaba encendida; no recordaba haber siquiera tocar la, estaba sintonizada por sí misma en aquella estación.

 ** _"Hoy en Buenas acciones con Clío, hemos recibido un mensaje anónimo"_** decía la chica mientras de fondo se escuchaba como esta toqueteaba un papel, el lobo se vio tentado en apagar la radio pero por alguna razón la dejo **_" Y dice la siguientes forma_** " preparó su voz antes de hablar **_"Ahora soy caperucita roja pero no me sigue un lobo, sino un perro, Sourwolf"_** un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Derek **_"Mensaje corto pero interesante"_** dijo Clío hablando con alegría **_"¡Y extraño!"_** se escuchó una vocecilla inocente de fondo gritando **_"silencio Erato"_** dijo la locutora, no se escuchó con toda claridad ya que lo más seguro es que cubriera el micrófono.

El teléfono de Derek empezó a sonar y contesto, era Scott ─ ¿Lo escuchaste cierto? ─ pregunto y este con un leve murmullo corroboró sus palabras.

Derek, Scott y Lydia permanecían en la oficina del Sheriff ─Esas chicas saben algo, tenemos que hablar con ellas─ dijo la pelirroja al hombre.

Era verdad que al principio investigaron si durante las desapariciones siguientes en algún momento aquella estación sonaba o sucedía algo relacionado con esta, pero nada. Solo Stiles, así que dejaron del tema del lado aun cuando Lydia las escucho cuando la radio estuviese apagada, Peter lo dijo que en aquel pueblo había muchas cosas raras conviviendo y no era extraño si aquellas chicas resultaban siendo alguna clase de brujas.

Derek con un tono cansado hablo tratando de convencerlo ─ Sheriff, prometió que nos diría si algo relacionado con Stiles sucedía y eso acaba de pasar.

El mayor no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía pero lo escucho, definitivamente aquello era un mensaje de Stiles; donde quiera que estuviera, así que les entregó un papel con la dirección pero cuando estaban por irse los detuvo ─Solo ... no me hagan ir.

Aquella dirección les mando a una de las zonas residenciales de la ciudad, cuando bajaron del camaro de Derek, notaron algo extraño en la atmósfera de aquella casa pintada de cedro, se encontraba pegada al bosque como si estuviese siendo tragada por el mismo y en lo alto se veía la antena que mandaba la señal de radio, si Stiles estuviese con ellos estaría juzgando el hecho de que en lugar de usar Internet estuviesen en la radio.

Scott iba delante de ellos, solo por precaución, los escalones rechinaban como si fuera una casa vieja, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban oscuros, tal vez polarizados. El timbre sonó como arpas.

─ ¿Arpas?─ aquello confundió a Lydia, ese sonido no sería escuchado por nadie a menos de que estuviesen en la puerta de entrada; o un hombre lobo, esperaron un par de minutos, pero solo había silencio, y el sonido casual de un auto pasar.

Scott se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al mayor ─Deberíamos...─ ya no tocaron el timbre simplemente golpearon la puerta pero seguía sin funcionar, Derek se vio obligado; o más bien perdió la paciencia, rompió el seguro de la puerta, recibió un par de quejas por de parte de su alfa pero no lo escuchaba, entraron al lugar, Lydia se encogió de hombros cuando Scott intentó buscar ayuda. ─No hagas estupideces─ gruño Scott a Derek antes de que este a regañadientes asintiera y siguiese su camino por la casa, las estancias eran grandes y todo estaba limpio para ser una casa familiar.

Lydia subió las escaleras pero al igual que abajo todo estaba callado y apenas una mata de polvo sobre los muebles se notaba.

─Nadie─ dijo Scott después de abrir y cerrar puertas n todo el lugar, Lydia inspeccionó los cuartos le parecía extraño que no hubiese decoración distintiva en las habitación, Derek incluso salió al patio trasero que se internaba al bosque, como si aquel patio fuera parte del mismo arbolado.

Hale entro a la casa de vuelta cuando vio un gato negro comiendo de su plato, el cual se relamió las patas al terminar y subió a la mesa quedándose mirando fijamente al lobo, se escuchaba su ronroneo en toda la cocina.

Derek se acercó con cuidado de no asustarlo pero este no se movía, solo estaba quieto dejándose acariciar.

─Lucifer, ¿aquí estas?─ dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y grandes ojos cafés entrando a la cocina, tenía puesta una pijama de conejitos. Se quedó estática mirando a Derek y este hizo lo mismo al notar la apariencia tan familiar a Stiles que le daba aquella niñita. ─ **¡AHHHH!** ─ La niña gritó y salió corriendo de la cocina.

El lobo intentó detenerlo pero ella era rápida y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba arriba azotando la puerta de una habitación ─ ¿Derek que fue eso? ─ Lydia salía de un armario el cual estaba lleno de juegos de mesas.

─Una niña─ respondió este señalando el cuarto al que había entrado la pequeña.

─Una ¿Qué? ─ El sonido de golpes hechos por una escoba y quejidos de Scott se escucharon en la planta alta llamando la atención de aquellos dos que bajaron las escaleras y vieron como el alfa se cubría la cabeza mientras intentaba hablar con una chica de unos 12 o 13 años que no paraba de darle azotes con una escoba.

─ ¡Fuera de mi casa!

─Espera... por favor─ Scott no quiere asustarla, pero fue inevitable que ésta entrara en pánico cuando vio a los otros dos extraños.

─ ¡¡CALIOPE!!─ Grito está poniendo el palo de la escoba delante como si la fuese a protegerla, de la cocina salió una mujer de largo cabello negro con un blusón de pijama blanco y con una cuchara de madera en mano. ─ ¡Calíope!─ la chica corrió hasta la mujer y se escondió detrás de ella.

─ ¿Quiénes son? ─ pregunto está cruzando los brazos con un aire vanaglorioso y con el ceño fruncido, debía tener la misma edad que Derek pero aquella expresión tan segura y fuerte podría ser mucho mayor, aún si su cutis dijese lo contrario.

─No queremos hacerles daño─ dijo Scott tratando de calmar la ira de aquella mujer, no quería que llamara a la policía ─solo queremos hablar.

Después de unos minutos de amenazas por de parte de las propietarias de la casa; y que realmente estaban en su derecho de querer llamar a la policía, las cosas se calmaron y pudieron sentarse en la sala para hablar. Al parecer las chicas no eran las únicas en casa, había dos más encargándose de la estación de radio que se encontraba en el ático.

─ ¿Pero cómo es que no nos escucharon? Tocamos la puerta, el timbre, Derek casi la rompe─ dijo Lydia aun sin confiar mucho en ellas, sabía que eran extrañas y los otros dos lobos estaban en la misma sintonía sobre que esas chicas eran peligrosas.

─Eso es fácil─ dijo la chica que estaba golpeando a Scott, su nombre era Melpómene, era una de las menores ─Magia, normalmente la usamos durante las transmisiones para que no molesten a nuestras hermanas y nosotras no las molestamos─ dijo ella casi riendo. La mayor; Calíope, le pidió que se fuera, está a regañadientes entró a la cocina por el té.

─Lo que ha dicho mi hermana es cierto, más porque no estamos acostumbras a recibir visitas no prestamos atención a la puerta─ Calíope era sincera Scott lo notaba. ─Pero dejando eso de lado ¿podrían decirme a que han venido?

─Seamos directos─ dijo Derek ─ hace casi un mes, un miembro de nuestra manada desapareció en la carretera, hoy en la tarde una de ustedes ha soltado un mensaje que viene por su parte, queremos saber de dónde sacaron ese mensaje.

Melpómene dejo el té en la mesilla de la sala para que los invitados se sirvieran galletas, aunque debido a la tensión que se había formado entre los mayores tomó el plato de los aperitivos y retrocedió de nuevo a la cocina. ─Muchos de nuestros mensajes son enviados por correo. Y claro hay otros que aparecen en pergaminos ─ dice señalando una vitrina de la sala, se encontraban toda clase de artefactos antiguos ─ ¿Pero qué les hace pensar que es de su amigo? ─ pregunto está, sorbiendo un poco de su té.

─Stiles es el único que me dice Sourwolf─ contestó Derek, aunque Scott quería intervenir, la mujer parecía más atenta aquel hombre enojado, melancólico y desecho, Lydia estaba algo inquieta por la atmósfera.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que la mujer desistió y suspiro ─Ya veo. Fue durante el programa de Clío ─ dijo ella levantándose y acercándose a un mueble de madera, abrió el cajón y se lo entrego, la chica noto aquellas miradas de terror en los tres presentes, tenían miedo de las palabras que fuese a decir, pero aunque quisiese ser buena con ellos no podía, debía decir la verdad ─Normalmente esto viene del otro lado─ dijo sentándose ─Otras veces vienen de otros mundos e infinidades de sitios, incluso del pasado y el futuro─ dijo ella, calmando las ansias un poco de sus invitados ─Pero no sabemos el momento o lugar exacto del que son enviados.

─ ¡Debe haber una forma!─ Lydia se levantó bruscamente del asiento, no debería ser ella la que recibiera ese mensaje, después e todo era un extraña criatura llamada Banshee y era su mejor amigo.

─Lo siento, pero hasta ahora no la hemos encontrado ─ Calíope se levantó y le ayudó a sentarse, le ofreció una taza con dos cucharadas de azúcar ─ Aun eres joven, no quieres que te aparezcan arrugas en la cara─ dijo está calmando un poco a la chica.

El Hale miraba el pergamino con atención un poco cabizbajo ─Necesito respirar un poco de aire─ dijo Derek levantándose y saliendo de la casa, Scott pensó en seguirlo pero Melpómene estaba aún lado de él sonriéndole con cierta maldad.

─Así que eres un hombre lobo.

Derek azoto la puerta, se quedó en el porche mirando aquel pedazo de papel amarillo; con la letra legible del humano que parecían desaparecer poco a poco, se preguntaba que era lo que intentaba decir; aún estaba en el bosque y definitivamente estaba en riesgo pero vivo, al menos sabía que estaba ahí.

El lobo empezó a encaminarse al auto, tal vez debería ir de nuevo donde comenzó todo, solo una vez más. Pero se detuvo su cabeza le jugaba una mala otra vez, un Stiles sonriendo recargado en el camaro saludando, pero cuando alargó la mano para tocarlo este desapareció ─ ¿Stiles?

─ Te vez horrible ─ la voz de una niña le hizo voltear, ahí en el techo del porche estaba la pequeña a la que había asustado, sentada mirando a la calle mientras abrazaba al gato de la cocina ─¿Por qué Calíope no los echo de la casa? ─ pregunto balanceando las piernas. Ahora que la miraba con más detenimiento no debía tener más de 5 años.

Derek no pudo contestar aquella pregunta, realmente no lo sabía, supuso que su hermana había sentido lástima de aquellos tres seres sobrenaturales ─Perdón por asustarte hace rato.

─Estas perdonado─ dijo ella volviendo la vista a la calle, el gato se soltó de las manos de esta y se sentó a un lado al igual que ella mirando fijamente la carretera vacía.

El lobo sintió una necesidad de sentarse al lado de la chiquilla, la cual tarareaba una canción mientras movía las piernas y acariciaba al gato, así que de un salto subió junto con ellos─ ¿Qué haces ahí? ─ El gato llamado Lucifer se le acercó y se acostó a su lado mientras movía la cola.

La pequeña no contesto al instante, _"I'm scared I'm falling Losing all, losing my all control"_ tarareo y luego hizo un sonido largo con los labios ─No lo sé─ miró al gato durmiente y con un tono algo bajo hablo ─ Me gusta, además no se me permite salir o ayudar con la radio más que hacer mensajes tontos─ la niña se detuvo después de ello mirando sus pies e hinchando sus mejillas de cierta forma estaba enojada. Expulsó el aire con un suspiro de cansancio ─No tiene caso enojarse ¿verdad? ─ sonrió y susurro "Kiss and make, Kiss, Kiss, and make up" ─ ¿Y tu qué haces aquí?

─Busco a una persona─ dijo este con sinceridad. La niña se quedó viéndolo un poco, cuando el lobo presto atención a esa mirada; su cara tenía varios lunares, grandes ojos café, y su piel pálida, podría ser el vivo reflejo de Stiles sino fuera por su cabello negro, apartó la mirada y sobo el puente de la nariz, debía dormir un poco más. ─ Necesito encontrarlo─ dijo el lobo con melancolía.

Erato no pudo evitar sentir la tristeza del lobo a su lado, levanto las piernas y las abrazo ─Debe ser alguien muy importante para que estés tan angustiado.

─Lo es─ el mayor respondió volviendo la mirada a la pequeña que sonrió para alegrar un poco el entorno amargo que se había formado. Se quedaron en silencio por un corto de periodo de tiempo hasta que la pequeña volvió a cantar un poco más fuerte " _So tell me, can we work this whole thing ou? Work this whole thing out_ " La pequeña sacó un pequeño radio de entre sus ropas y lo encendió.

Se escuchaba la estación **_"Y eso fue High Hopes de Panic at the disco!, y como siempre dándonos de lo mejor con su música, ¿Alguna vez estuvieron en un concierto?"_** La voz de aquella persona hablaba como si estuviera con amigos y no le importaba soltar palabras subidas de tono ─Sabes, hay días en los que mundos se entrelazan llevándose cosas o trayendo otras, solo falta decir una palabra para traerlas de vuelta.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ pregunto Derek mirando como la chica dudaba en si bajarle o no a la música "Ahora Kiss and Make up"... la música empezó a sonar, era la misma canción que estaba tarareando

─ ¿Crees esas cosas que merodean por ahí, llegaron cuando él se fue? ─ dijo ella levantándose y dándole la radio, el lobo no supo contestar aquello ─Tal vez, solo tal vez─ una chica se asomó por una de las ventanas.

─Erato, es tu turno─ dijo casi gritando y alargando la mano para ayudarle a entrar.

La pequeña se despidió con un movimiento de mano, ─ ¿Qué quería decir eso? ─ susurró Derek aun con la radio entre las manos, movió la perilla dejando solo el silencio, bajó del techo y subió a su auto; aunque dejaba a Lydia y Scott era más importante ir a por el humano, su radio se encendió, se escuchaba aquella canción.

**_"No quiero a Nadie"_ **

**_"Que no seas tu"_ **

Solo podía pensar en acelerar, había una oportunidad pero debía encontrar a esas malditas criaturas.

Llegó al sitio aun lado de la carretera, seguía igual, los olores eran del bosque y de los autos, pero nada del chico, solo estaba Derek, su auto y la carretera esperando por un fantasma perdido.

Mientras la radio iba acallando **_"Kiss, Kiss and make up"_**


	3. Megalovania

Derek había estado corriendo por todo el maldito bosque, no recordaba cuando inicio o si se detuvo a comer algo; a lo mucho bebió de ríos pequeños que pululaban por ahí, desde la visita a la estación de radio veía las hermanas en cada esquina; camino a su casa, carreta, la zona industrial, en el centro comercial, incluso en el lugar de Stiles. Siempre iban acompañadas nunca sola, en especial la pequeña Erato, que cada vez que la miraba notaba aún más aquel parecido con su humano.

─ ¡ah! ¡Maldita sea!─ se levantó, en algún punto se tiró al suelo del cansancio. Dejo salir aire de sus pulmones y empezó a caminar de vuelta a las ruinas de la mansión Hale, ahí estaba su auto y la motocicleta de Scott ─ ¿Qué quieres Scott?

─Que pares─ dijo este saliendo de la mansión, lucía enojado y autoritario así que Derek no se atrevió a reprochar sus palabras, solo se sentó junto a las ruedas de su vehículo y vio acercarse al lobo ─Te entiendo─ pronunció Scott tratando de apelar al mayor, el cual no respondió o intento llevarle la contraria, el cuidado de ambos era notable a metros de distancia pero al estar en el mismo estado no intentaron apartarse solo se quedaron ahí ─Ve a dormir, tienes días sin hacerlo y apestas─ Derek asintió solo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Derek adoptó una rutina, antes de ir algún lado siempre llegaba a ese lugar y luego a la casa del chico, entraba por la ventana para oler aquel aroma impregnado; perteneciente al adolescente, el cual estaba fuertemente pegado a las sábanas, silla y ropa; incluso la limpia.

Había días en los que no salía de la habitación hasta que el Sheriff llegaba en la madrugada, el lobo siempre lo sentía unas cuadras antes, debido a la desesperanza adherido a él, en especial porque lo primero que hacía al llegar era encontrar la casa vacía.

Pero ese día ni siquiera bajó del auto, solo se quedó viendo la ventana del cuarto del chico por un largo rato, la luz estaba prendida como siempre. Empezó a golpetear el volante con los dedos debido al silencio hasta que decidió encender la radio ** _, “Bienvenidos a la estación M.G.9”_** dijo la vocecita de Erato **_“Y hoy como patrocinadores, los tenemos a ustedes, otra vez…”_** la niña pareció dudar un poco **_“Cuando nos pesa el corazón solo hay una forma de aliviarlo”_** dijo sinceramente, de fondo un gato maulló se percibió **_“Y es con ellos”_** aunque Derek no podía ver a la chica sabía que tomó al animal en brazos pues el ronroneo se escuchaba cerca del micrófono, **_“ellos saben cosas; siempre, no importa cual, solo tienes que crear y te ayudaran”_** dijo finalizando con una pequeña risa **_“Cerrar sus ojos… cuenten hasta tres y luego ábranlos”_** La música volvió después de aquello.

─ Si fuera tan fácil pequeña─ dijo Hale apagando la radio.

Tal vez hoy no debería llegar a la casa Stilinski, tal vez debería escuchar a los demás y descansar un poco, solo tal vez Stiles estuviese en el loft, era lo que pensaba Derek mientras conducía _“¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás pensando así?”_ se preguntó mentalmente el lobo, _“Seguirás creyendo que él aparecerá mágicamente, así como desapareció”_ se repitió por milésima vez, _“Se fue”_ ─¡NO!─ frenó de pronto, golpeando el volante casi rompiéndolo; se estaba volviendo loco por aquello de su cabeza, Stiles seguía ahí, lo sentía y ni la fatiga lo convencería de lo contrario.

─No deberías hacer eso─ El hombre se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Erato a su lado, no se dio cuenta de que llegó a la casa de las chicas. Fuera; en la puerta principal, estaba una de ellas, no la había visto antes; tenía una vestimenta similar a la de una bailarina de ballet y su cabello era corto.

Derek parecía confundido, Erato la señalo mientras esta se encaminaba al auto ─Ella es otra de mis hermanas, Terpsícore, di hola─ gritó a la mujer; está poseía una confección adulta como Calíope, ella hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza como saludo que Derek devolvió de la misma manera. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí y porque tan enojado?─ pregunto Erato llamando su atención y recargándose en la puerta del auto, el lobo no contesto y solo puso la cabeza contra el volante. ─ ¿Aún no lo encuentras cierto? ─ él gruñó como respuesta, ella se rió un poco de su actitud ─Solo debes seguir el camino de migas de pan ─ dijo Erato apartándose pues su hermana le llamaba, Derek levantó la cabeza.

─Pensé que Stiles era caperucita roja─ contestó el lobo por inercia.

Erato se detuvo a medio camino ─Caperucita era una niña cuando entro al bosque y todos sabemos que dejar un camino de migas de pan nos ayudará… después de todo Caperucita no era tan tonta como lo aparenta el cuento, a veces los autores mienten para dar una lección─ la pequeña sonaba más madura de lo que aparentaba─ ¿Quién dice que Caperucita no fue quien engañó al lobo? ¿Quién dice que no hay más de un camino? ─ dijo esta con una sonrisa infantil que llegaba casi a ser maliciosa. 

─ ¿Tú lo sabes? ─ preguntó el lobo pero ella solo salió corriendo al auto con su hermana. Dejando solo al lobo.

Derek se quedó un tiempo frente a la casa casi esperando a que la niña volviera; _“solo tienes que crear y te ayudarán”_ recordó aquellas palabras y cerró los ojos empezando a contar, solo por probar algo nuevo. Cuando los abrió sobre el capote del auto estaba el gato mirándolo ─ ¿Qué haces ahí? ─ El felino bajo y anduvo un poco para luego voltear a verlo, moviendo la cola y los brillantes iris amarillos reluciendo.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ el minino desapareció en el bosque, Derek descendió del auto e inició su persecución; llamándole, Lucifer; el gato, se subía a los troncos de árbol, comía bichos si podía y continuaba avanzando, hasta que el lobo logró tomarlo en brazos, realmente no es que le agradaran los gatos pero si ese animal se esfumaba sabía que Erato estaría devastada. El pequeño empezó a ronronear, se encontraba demasiado relajado para estar junto a un ser que tal vez podría ser su enemigo.

Empezó el aire frío que calaba un poco a Derek.

El animal maulló y salto de los brazos para empezar a correr, ─ ¡Hey! ─ El hombre emprendió una carrera para alcanzarlo; pero le sorprendía que aquel pequeño animal fuese tan rápido que en ocasiones desaparecieran de su vista.

Lucifer se esfumó después de unos minutos quedando solo el lobo y aquel frío bosque, la luna era nueva por lo cual aquel lugar era mucho más sombrío de lo habitual; aunque podía notar algunas cosas gracias a su visión lobuna.

─Gato estúpido─ soltó mientras miraba una larga cola desaparecer detrás de un tronco, ─Tienes que volver o Erato…─ se quedó estático, ahí delante; en un claro iluminado por un farol azul, un gran cinocéfalo estaba parado gruñendo a la luz, Derek retrocedió tratando de no pisar las ramas o algo que hiciera radio, logró regresar a las sombras cuando este aulló de golpe. El Hale se ocultó en un grupo de matorrales, el sonar de las pisadas de las demás criaturas lo rodio, esas cosas no lo miraban solo saltaron al claro gritando y aullando con cierta emoción.

El minino apareció delante de él escupiendo un bufido, Derek lo agarro y cubrió el hocico para que no llamar a la atención, trato de mantener su corazón calmado, sabía que esas cosas eran muy parecidas a ellos, en el sentido de sus habilidades sobrenaturales pero al haber tantos de ellos sabía que no lo detectarían con facilidad.

Al principio el bullicio hecho por aquellos perros era demasiado para notar algo más allá, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo los sonidos terminaron apaciguándose, gruñidos y ladridos quedaron en su lugar, al igual se percibían pequeños comentarios hechos con voces suaves casi susurrantes y otras que gritaban.

─ ¡Guarden silencio!─ la voz más estremecedora se escuchó acallando a los demás ─Comprendo que están hartos, igual lo estoy yo de este lugar sucio lleno de criaturas asquerosas e infames.

─ ¡Hay hombres lobo!─ vociferó una mujer, siendo seguida de ladridos.

─ ¡Lo sé!─ todos callaron ─ los he visto. ¡Uno de ellos me arranco el ojo! ¡Pero yo le arrancaré la cabeza!─ sin querer Derek había escuchado el juramento de venganza hacia Liam.

Estuvieron discutiendo durante un rato al parecer estos estaban demasiado enojados por estar en un mundo desconocido rodeado de humanos y seres que no les mostraba ni una pisca de respeto. Derek no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo escuchó aquellas conversaciones sin sentidos, en su mayoría solo eran quejas de querer volver a algún lado para pasar a quejas sobre comida rancia.

Pero eso fue interrumpido ─Hay uno más─ dijo una voz susurrante, después de ello empezaron a alejarse poco a poco del lugar, Derek tenía suerte de que no fueran en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba él.

El silencio reino en el lugar dejando al hombre conmocionado por el hablar de esa criaturas, se preguntaba qué es lo último dicho por esa voz, pudo escuchar sus palabras pero no comprender su significado, así que comenzó a caminar un poco, prestando atención a su alrededor, el gato se bajó de sus brazos para adelantarse.

El caminar del lobo se hacía cada vez más rápido como si sintiera algo, después de todo pudo notar entre las raíces de un gran árbol un pedazo de tala que apestaba a sangre y no era cualquier sangre. ─Stiles─ salió de su estupor para desviarse un poco del sendero para llegar a la carretera.

─Ya llegamos─ grito Terpsícore al entrar a casa junto con Erato la cual cargaba con una bolsa de alimento para gato, las demás hermanas entre charlas y griterío empezaron salir para meter las compras, Erato intentaba ayudar a sus hermanas pero estas la portaban ya que era muy pequeña para hacer las cosas bien. “Aun lado Erato, la última vez que intentaste meter las galletas al frasco se rompieron todas” dijo Thalía empujando a la niña, ella aún seguía con la bolsa de alimento en manos y soltando un bufido de cansancio lleno el comedero de Lucifer. Se quedó esperando un par de minutos a que el pequeño animal se acercara, pero este no aparecía como solía hacerlo.

Calíope hablaba con Urania la cual bebía un poco de té y se concentraba en los horarios y algunos papeles de la radio.

─Calíope, Lucifer no vino a comer─ intentó llamar la atención de la mayor pero esta intentaba persuadir a Urania de cambiar alguna cosas escritas ya que sonaban algo macabras cuando la que bebía el té hablaba.

Erato intento llamar la atención de Melpómene pero esta estaba escuchando música, mientras la menor Polimnia estaba susurrando y buscando cosas que se escucharan interesante en un rango de audición alto; aunque su programa de ASRM no tenía tanta audiencia como el de las demás siempre hacia lo mejor para que fuera relajante para aquellos que la escuchaban, así que cuando Erato le quitó aquella esponja se enojó y la hecho de la cocina.

─ ¡AH!─ enojada Erato subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, era la más pequeñas y ahora que estaban todas en casa el hechizo de ocultismo que Calíope puso se había difuminado y podía ver su decoración como siempre; no era la gran cosa, solo tenía una gran cantidad de libros de romance de todas las épocas existente y por haber, fotografías y dibujos de las relaciones más importantes en la historia, aquellas trágicas y aquellas otras hermosas.

En su cama había una lira a la cual se aferró antes de empezar a tocarla con cierto recelo.

**_“Come on now kid, You and me together”_ **

Derek se detuvo, el gato se lamía las patas limpiándose, cuando el lobo soltó aire; vio cómo se formó algo de humo por el frío, estaba extenuado, le dolía la cabeza y estaba seguro que vomitaría solo bilis en aquel momento, cuando noto un movimiento en las sombras ─Sal de ahí─ el aroma a perro, apretó los dientes con fuerza, haciendo rechinar la mandíbula ─ ¡ahora!, no estoy para vuestros acechos─ dijo el lobo lleno de ira. El gato salió disparado a los árboles por aquella esencia maligna que soltaba el lobo. 

**_“All of the paths and where the all will lead”_** Erato miraba a la pequeña ventana, en el jardín Lucifer corría subiendo por las paredes encajando las uñas hasta llegar a su cuarto y quedándose viéndola un momento para volver de nuevo al bosque oscuro. Ella no paró de cantar mientras miraba las estrellas relucían; de cierta forma notaba como estas rodeaban al gato, **_“You´ve generate genecide, but…_**

Derek levantó la mirada viendo a aquella criatura del campo de lacrosse, en esta ocasión no estaba furioso pero si lleno de sangre, mirándole con atención y en sus manos llevaba la camiseta de Stiles. ─Tu…─ el lobo gruñó cargando contra este, pero la criatura se movió evitando las garras del lobo.

**_“So you won´t win the game”_ **

Derek rasgo la corteza de un árbol, “si tan siquiera estuvieras en buena condición” grito su cabeza con la voz de Stiles “Te dije que me necesitabas”, el lobo bufo con molestia antes de ir contra el Cinocéfalo.

**_“Right now!”_** Canto con fuerza Erato. Las voces de sus hermanas traspasaba las paredes, ella cerró los ojos.

Derek cayó de golpe contra el suelo, aquella cosa le ganaba en fuerza y velocidad ¿cómo era simplemente posible aquello? su rabia iba más dirigida así mismo, aquello solo era un perro y él un maldito hombre lobo. ─ ¡Devuélvemelo maldita criatura asquerosa!─ gritó este yendo otra vez contra él, pero fue detenido por el aullar de perros a la lejanía.

El Cinocéfalo caminando con lentitud empezó a caminar lejos del lobo que solo empujó un copo tirándolo en el suelo, Derek no logró detenerlo pero sujeto aquel último trozo de prenda de Stiles ─Devuélvemelo. Por favor─ el lobo no podía levantar la cabeza, la tenía pegada al suelo, había llegado a su límite noche. ─Te lo suplico…

**_“So please... My friend… Just let… this end”_** el canto de Erato salió de por la ventana llenado hasta el bosque donde un abatido Derek descansaba entre tierra, lodo, hojas y ramas ─Stiles…

Lucifer bajo del marco de la ventana acercándose a los pies de Erato y acurrucarse **_“The true eanig of pain…”_**


	4. Two Men In Love

─ ¡Alguien esta fuera!─ gritó una de las hermanas; Polimnia, esta se encontraba en el jardín buscando cosas entre la hierba cuando vio la silueta de un hombre andar a paso lento; arrastrando los pies, Calíope y Clío salieron para ver, mientras la chica entraba.

─Prepara un poco de té─ dijo Calíope a su hermana la cual no parecía muy a favor de esa ordenen, pero asintió. Derek estaba a un metro de la mujer, con las heridas recién hechas y la mirada caída, agotado por todo. ─ ¿Quieres pasar? ─ el lobo soltó un gruñido. ─No gastes tus gestos de amor conmigo ─la mujer le ayudó a entrar por el cancel de la cocina, el resto de hermanas miraban al desgastado moreno caminar y dejar todo lleno de tierra a su paso. ─Ir a sus habitaciones y Euterpe ya casi es la hora de tu sección─ la mencionada la cual iba en pijama pero tenía aquel aire de mayor asintió.

Se escuchó los pasos de todas esas mujeres jóvenes y adolescentes subir la escalera tan fuerte como sus cuchicheos y risas, Erato abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras veía a la estampida de sus hermanas entrar a sus habitaciones y otras subir al ático ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Hay un lobo─ dijo Polimnia cuando cerraba la puertecilla detrás de ella.

En la sala, las cosas estaban calladas, el sonido de las féminas desapareció en pocos segundos; casi vacía sino fuera por el sonido de la respiración del lobo y el tintineo de la cuchara al chocar en la taza, Calíope bebía un poco de aquel té que el lobo denegó, no le agradaba su olor. ─Puedo saber ¿Por qué has aparecido de la nada en nuestro jardín?

─Su jardín da al bosque.

─Sigue siendo propiedad privada─ Derek no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa con aquello; _Stiles_ , ─No soy Erato y no sé si piensas en ese chico pero supondré que sí.

El recién llegado levantó la mirada para ver a la escalera ─Intente encontrarlo pero─ hizo una pausa ─es como si algo ─ Derek se aferró a su cabello jalando frenando sus palabras _“Volverá, él está ahí”_. Calíope no intentó animarlo solo prosiguió observando y bebiendo el té; que empezaba a enfriarse ─ ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo? ─ aquella pregunta era directa, Hale la juzgo aguardando una respuesta, mientras está aún permanecía apacible.

─No soy un oráculo o adivina Derek Hale, ni siquiera Urania tendría la respuesta─ dijo esta con un tono neutro ofreciéndole una galleta la cual el lobo rechazó ─Somos ninfas, aliadas de las artes, inspiramos y susurramos a los artistas─ la anfitriona dejo las galletas en la mesita. ─No damos respuestas a enigmas de la humanidad, les guiamos un poco solo eso. 

─Entonces ¿qué hacen aquí?─ Preguntó el hombre lobo, la mujer no contestó solo se levantó tomó una galleta y se encaminó a las escaleras donde Erato estaba viendo la escena, pero esta solo acaricio su cabeza antes de seguir su camino.

La niña confundida por el gesto de su hermana prefirió ir con el lobo ─ ¿en una escala del 1 al “me atropelló un camión”? ¿Qué tan duro fue pelear con el líder de los Cinocéfalos?─ dijo la chica acercándose, dándole poca importancia a lo que hablaban con su hermana. “¿Cómo lo supiste?” susurro el chico. Ella antes de responderle se sirvió una taza de té poniéndole mucha azúcar. El gato venia bajando las escaleras y se sentó junto a la niña. ─Lucifer me lo contó. ¿Qué viste? ─ Le pregunto, este le habló sobre aquella criatura y como esta llevaba un pedazo de tela de la camiseta de Stiles. Erato notaba como aquel nerviosismo volvía al intruso/invitado, dejó su taza de té y se dirigió al sofá para sentarse al lado del lobo; ¿Qué más podía hacer?, el silencio en la estancia era incómodo y ella se sentía perturbada viendo como aquellas herida se curaban, le parecía raro y algo grotesco así que aportó la mirada del hombre para centrarse en el humo del té.

─Te escuche hablar por la radio.

La pequeña se sórdido y pensó un poco sobre la última vez que había entrado al aire, asintió y tomó al gato que pasaba entre sus piernas ─Descansa, mañana iremos a buscar a tu amado.

─ ¿Qué? Pensé que ustedes no pueden─ Erato no le permitió completar la frase.

─Momentos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas─ dijo ella casi gritando, miro de un lado a otro, no había nadie cerca, asintió varias veces ─Pero será nuestro secreto ¿vale? ─ Aquello lo dijo entre dientes al pendiente de cualquier ruido que no fuera hecho por ella o por sus acompañante.

Derek asintió.

Al día siguiente Derek estaba en el lugar citado por Erato y no se encontraba solo, literalmente toda la manada estaba ahí, incluido el Sheriff y Chris Argent. No se encontraban muy lejos del Nemeton; ya sin poderes como para resultar una amenaza o simplemente una ayuda, Scott dudo un poco en las palabras de la pequeña ninfa pero si en verdad ayudarían, prefería correr el riesgo ─Pensé que las ninfas no querían ayudar─ dijo Lydia pasando las yemas de los dedos en el tronco cortado.

─No eres la única─ le espetó Derek.

No tardó mucho en aparecer la niña entre los árboles, llevaba puesto un conjunto deportivo rojo y a su lado iba el felino, puso su dedo índice pidiendo silencio –Me acompañan, no queremos que se enteren de esto─ ella se acercó al nemeton y dejo que Lucifer se subiese

─ ¿Cómo nos vas a ayudar exactamente? ─ pregunto Malia.

─Shh─ silencio a la coyote con facilidad ─No puedo hacer nada yo, pero Lucifer creo que sí, Derek dijiste que escucharte mi pequeño post─ el mencionado asintió ─así que eso significa que en verdad te ayudaran ─ señaló al gato, la manada la juzgaba por eso; como si fuera un juego de niños se tratara, la ninfa suspiro con pesadez _“Igual que hablar con mis hermanas”_ –Ellos─ refiriéndose al gato –Saben muchas cosas, son seres místicos y poderosos, por alguna razón los egipcios los adoraban ¿cierto?─ aquello no era una pregunta por lo cual no espero respuesta. 

Subió a Lucifer, él empezó a caminar y en un momento a otro este parecía querer correr al bosque ─ ¡Lo encontró!─ Erato aplaudió la habilidad de su amiguito ─ ¡bien hecho en creer!─ susurró solo para sí, aunque lo más seguro es que los lobos también la escucharon. ─Estoy segura que ahora ¿eh? ─ el gatito corre y se para en otros puntos del tronco –oh, oh…

Aquello desconcertó a todos, ─ ¿Qué hace? ─ pregunto Liam viendo al alborotado gato ir de un lado a otro ─No debería hacer eso.

─No─ dijo Erato pero sonrió con cierta tristeza, antes de mirar a Derek ─Después de todo tu humano no es tan tonto.

─Stiles es el cerebro de la manada ─ dijo Derek acercándose ─ Distracciones─ afirmó con el pensamiento del trozo de tela que la criatura del día anterior llevaba.

─ ¡Erato!─ aquella voz no se escuchaba muy lejos, la ninfa toco la cabeza del gato que se bajó del tronco y cuando se dejó ver ya había varios más, todos puestos en diferentes direcciones “SH” la pequeña los acallo y salió corriendo.

Peter parecía algo cansado y asintió ─Ahora seguiremos a un demonio.

Los felinos empezaron a caminar por aquellos caminos imaginarios que solo ellos podían ver, se dividieron para seguirlos, Derek y el Sheriff iban juntos, el gato que les estaba guiando parecía demasiado seguro del camino que elegía, jalo el pantalón de ambos para que le siguieran, aunque no fuese seguro; podía que estuviesen siguiendo una de las distracciones del humano.

Erato se encontró con una de sus hermanas, Calíope la había acompañado al bosque para correr, pues esta se puso demasiado pesada y como ninguna de las otras se atrevió a seguirles se esforzó por mantenerla a su lado hasta que en un momento se separaron. La mayor no gustaba tanto del bosque en ese momento, debido a las personas desaparecidas y las criaturas, sin olvidar que la manada de la zona las había inculpado injustamente, no conservaba nada en contra de ellos pero desde hacía algún tiempo el bosque no le daba buena espina, se suponía que habían llegado a aquel lugar debido a su constante vibra sobrenatural y pasarían desapercibidas.

─ Calíope, deberíamos ayudarles─ comento Erato mientras entraba a la cocina; casi rogando que no le preguntara si vio a la manda, el olor a galletas recién horneadas se esparcía por toda la casa y no pudo evitar correr directamente al horno.

─No, conoces las reglas, no interferir, Erato─ le respondió mirando por sobre el hombre mientras cerraba el cancel ─ ¿Quien puso galletas?─ gritó, se escuchaba como baja alguien, era Urania. Con una bata de color púrpura y estrellas brillantes con todo el pelo desordenado ─ ¿Urania?

─Si lo sé, no debería hacer galletas a estas horas, pero después de mi programa tenía hambre y ninguna de las otras quiso hacerme el favor de traer comida china─ las recién llegadas la miraron con desaprobación, pero ella solo resoplo ─sobró masa de galletas de ayer así que la utilice, no hay que desperdicias.

Cuando las galletas terminaron de estar, Erato se sirvió un vaso de leche y subir a su cuarto con un par de galletas, aunque le quemaron la lengua cuando intento comer La primera. ─ ¡Erato! ¡Casi es tu turno!─ vociferó una voz desde el desván.

─Voy─ dijo ella comiéndose una galleta casi soplando con cada mordida. Subió las escaleras al ático donde Terpsícore parece revisar su teléfono y apunta un par de cosas en una libreta ─Hola Terpsícore ¿Qué haces?

Ella le pasa el cuaderno para que mire ─Se supone que hoy hablaría de un musical, pero he decidido cambiarlo ─ dice casi riendo ─Ayer me vi una película y aunque no fue la mejor película me gustó un grupo que canta ahí ─ señala el micrófono─ y quiero que la gente hable más de ellos.

Erato se sienta a su lado, leyendo los apuntes ─Deberíamos poner una canción antes de empezar ¿vas a analizar la película?

─Un poco, y tienes razón─ Terpsícore asiente varias veces y enciende cada uno de los aparatos del lugar para dar emisión a la radio. Hacía unos segundos _**“BIENVENIDOS A LA EMISORA M.G.9”**_ el sonido de liras se escuchó en el fondo, un letrero en rojo se encendió y Terpsícore corrió a sentarse junto al micrófono, tanto ella como Erato se colocaron los audífonos.

 ** _“Bienvenidos mis amigos a la sección de teatro y cine de la estación M.G.9 ”_** dijo la mayor con una voz algo más seria, en realidad la estaba fingiendo, solía hacerlo cada vez que entraba al lugar; pensaba que la gente esperaba palabras de una persona que sepa del tema y si se daban cuenta que era una chica tal vez le lloverán más insultos de los que recibe, **“Sé que muchos me han pedido que le ponga nombre a mi sección** ” casi se ponía a reír **_“El nombre no importa, lo que importa es de lo que se habla aquí, las películas y las obras de teatro y no olvidemos los hermosos musicales, antes de empezar me gustaría dejarles con una canción”_**

Terpsícore se quitó los audífonos mientras de fondo se escuchaban las liras, la ninfa presiona un botón y la música comienza a sonar, Erato prestó atención a la tonada melancólica.

**“** **🎼** **…”**

En el bosque, Derek caminaba cerca del felino que se debatía en ciertos puntos rasguñando los troncos del árbol, el sheriff encontró un par de gotas de sangre seca por el lugar; debían tener semanas, agradecían el hecho de que aquello solo podía venir de un rasguño.

“I **f I asked you now”**

─Por ahí─ señaló el lobo. Se acercaron a un claro, donde se hallaba un farol con una luz azul encendida; apenas era visible debido a la luz del día, a su alrededor había aparatos electrónicos dispuestos por todos lados, podría pasar desapercibido si no estuvieran puestos en círculo y dando la impresión de formar un nido.

─ ¿Quién hizo esto? ─ preguntó Noah agachándose a recoger aquellos restos, la mayoría eran radios algo viejos o de auto; destrozados, no funcionarían no importa cuánto se esforzaran para ello. Lucifer se acercó a uno de ellos, se escuchaba estática de este, cuando Derek lo tomo movió la perilla tratando de sintonizar una estación. 

El sonido de lluvia, de un oía y lo que el lobo pudo definir como el latido de un corazón se escuchó de fondo _“¿qué?”_ se preguntó **“When you open me…”** , aquella estación debía der la de Erato y sus hermanas. **¡Stiles!,** aquel grito los alertó; era cerca, el sheriff le preguntó qué pasaba, cuando se escucharon un par de aullidos, era Liam y Peter no muy lejos de donde estaban, el lobo soltó la radio y salió corriendo junto con su acompañante mientras el gato se quedó sentado frente al aparato que solo continuaba con su música llenado el bosque.

**“Love You…”**

El bosque de pronto se volvió más frío en aquel lugar donde estaban; incluso la presencia de neblina abrumaba un poco.

Los cuatro se encontraron pero no había palabras para describir aquello delante, algo que no era humano ni bestia, solo algo difuso en la efímera y cruel imagen de un Stiles temblando delante de ellos. ─Derek─ su voz era suave y fantasmal e intentaba acercarse –Papa─. Su padre caminó hacia adelante acortando la distancia entre ambos, cuando este intentó tocar la mano de su hijo la apartó de golpe, estaba helado.

─ ¿Stiles? ¿Dónde estás? ─ pregunto Derek acercándose igual.

**“When I look into your eyes”**

El castaño tartamudeo; tal vez por el ambiente gélido, ─No lo sé, yo no sé… solo─ aunque su figura fuera difusa podían escuchar el latir de su corazón, aún estaba vivo pero estaba lejos; estaba alterado, ansioso y temblaba jalándose el cabello, ─Solo empecé a correr, ellos me seguían y a otros.

─Stiles─ Derek lo abrazó con fuerza aunque la baja temperatura le doliese hasta los huesos, el castaño se aferró al lobo, empezaba a llorar, quería estar a su lado.

**“See me”**

Peter soltó un gruñido mirando alrededor – ¡Se acercan!─ dijo, Liam olfato el aire y asintió, no muy lejos se escuchaban el aullido de Scott, Stiles intentó hablar pero al escuchar cómo crujían las ramas a unos cuantos pasos empezó a correr alejándose del lobo

**“Runnig, runnig, runnig, runnig”**

─ ¡Stiles!

Un par de Cinocéfalo apareció de entre los árboles, uno de ellos salió corriendo en dirección de Stiles, perdiéndose en el bosque, el Sheriff disparo para llamar su atención pero fue en vano. ─ ¡Ve por él, Derek!─ grito Liam sujetando una de las garras de la criatura con fuerza, Peter estaba intentando derribarlo.

**“To you”**

El lobo no necesito más palabra, tomó el mismo sendero que aquellos dos, los cinocéfalos no eran mucho más rápidos que ellos así que lo alcanzó pronto. Salto a su cuello para empujarlo, terminaron rodando por la tierra. La criatura lo sujetó por los brazos apartando a Derek de él.

**“There´s a danger I can´t hide”**

La criatura sacudió la cabeza cuando se separó de este por los múltiples golpes. Derek se levantó atento a lo que este hacía. El perro refunfuñando olfateo el aire, negó con la cabeza y miró a varias direcciones.

**“I´m in love”**

─ ¿Dónde ésta? ─ pregunto Derek directamente a la criatura. La cual emitió un gruñido peculiar, como una risa. “Solo queremos volver” estaba seguro que esas palabras fueron llevadas por el viento como un largo susurro, la criatura se encogió en hombros dejando pasar aquel líder con el que se topó el otro día, sereno y calmado lo miraba mientras arrojaba aquella radio.

─No eres el único que busca a alguien perdido─, “¿Qué?” aquel ser le estaba hablando de forma directa ─ Tu humano… y él mío… nos lo quitaron.

─ ¡Tú te llevaste a Stiles!─ se enfrentó Derek, el cinocéfalo escupió a sus pies, maldiciendo sus palabras.

**“In love”**

El sonido de la radio distorsionándose le causó a ambos dolor en los oídos que soltaron un rugido, la voz de Erato se escuchó **_“Amigos míos, estén atentos en las siguientes al cielo, las estrellas caerán pronto para vuestro deleite, cerrar vuestros ojos y pedís un deseo”_** el sonido de liras se escuchó cerrando el mensaje, las garras del cinocéfalo lo aplasta hasta que era solo un montón de pedazos de metal, tuercas y plástico.

Ambos monstruos empezaron a retroceder, el más sereno señalo el aparato ─Ellas…─ apresuraron el paso para evitar que el lobo no los alcanzaras.

Derek se acercó al sitio de la radio, el lobo frustrado, aplasto aquellos pedazos de plástico que quedaron. Lucifer reapareció entre los matorrales, el gato negro recorría un árbol y maullaba, el Hale se acercó para ver qué había ahí, estaba un pedazo de tela de Stiles, pero había algo escrito en ella; era plumón permanente, “Mansión”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar pero tuve problemas y eso.  
> Pero espero que les guste este siguiente capítulo, aún no se si el fic durara mas, o si solo le queda un capitulo pero de que le queda poco, le queda poco.  
> Dejen sus comentarios y eso. Bye bye


	5. Ocean Eyes

La mansión seguía como aquel día del incendio, partes del techo destrozada, objetos materiales hechos polvo en algunas habitaciones, el lugar permanecían en pie pero con notables daños en la estructura.

Hacía unas horas que habían visto a Stiles, así que ahora Derek recorría los cuartos de un lado a otro, mirando cada rincón esperando encontrar a su humano, pero el lugar se hallaba vacío. Lydia y Scott estaban fuera esperando a que el lobo saliera; se habían pasado días esperando siquiera una señal del humano así que tenían la ilusión de que apareciera, incluso el gato de Erato los siguió y estaba delante de la puerta moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, aquella señal le daban más seguridad, pero era casi nula. 

─Nada─ soltó Derek saliendo de la casa, lucía destrozado al sentarse en los escalones de la entrada, Lydia se acercó para colocarse a su lado, tomo su mano y puso su cabeza contra su hombro. Scott trataba de no mostrar su enojo y rabia, un aura de desasosiego los rodeaba, querían decir que Stiles apareciera, que volvería; no podían, porque parecía lo contrario. Después de eso, los sitios para buscarlo se centraron en la carretera, aquella parte del bosque donde lo vieron y la mansión, las desapariciones disminuían con cada día pero eso no quitaba que un gran número de personas no se encontraban en sus hogares y con las personas que querían. 

Parrish y el Sheriff cubrían un poco los incidentes con los lobos y las criaturas, gracias a eso tenían más vía libre para ir de un lado a otro con sus rasgos lobunos. La estación M.G.9 mandaban mensajes de búsqueda y ayudaba a las autoridades a comunicar toque de queda en la ciudad. Así como seguían con los mensajes sobre la lluvia de estrellas.

Un búho se escuchó entre las ramas de los árboles, el crujir de la madera expandiéndose y el leve movimiento de las hojas caídas, Malia y Liam estaban en su guardia aquella noche, ─ ¿Qué se supone que esperamos? ─ Dijo la coyote pateando un par de piedras hasta los arbustos, del cual salió el gato negro con un rato entre la boca, la chica puso cierta cara de cuestionamiento.

─Bueno, realmente no lo sé, no sé qué pasó ese día con exactitud, todo fue muy rápido─ él se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Peter correr tras algo que más bien era neblina movida con el viento, que a poco tomó forma humana; resultó ser Stiles, después aparecieron Derek y el padre del humano.

─Eso no ayuda mucho─ susurro la coyote sentándose en las escaleras de la mansión; enojada, estaba segura que Derek no estaba muy lejos de ahí esperando a que alguno de los dos aullará por la presencia del chico, pero conforme pasaban los días se desesperaba más y le molestaba tanto que el gato negro estuviese siempre sobre el tejado y las ramas de los árboles juzgándola. Se empezó a morder las uñas y la piel de las yemas de los dedos por los nervios.

Liam llevaba algunos bocadillos, estarían hasta las 5 de la mañana pero al menos tendría algo caliente que comer mientras pasaba el tiempo, no es que le incomodara la presencia de Malia, era solo que no eran tan amigos como lo podría parecer. Así que se puso a su lado ofreciéndole un poco de café que la chica renegó prefería comerse aquellas galletas que el chico traía. El pequeño saco su teléfono y colocó la estación de radios M.G.9, aunque en un principio se preguntaba cómo es que aquello aun fuera popular _, “¿Quién escuchaba la radio?”_ Aparentemente él. Estaba una de las hermanas; Polimnia, hablando entre susurros, para ellos era fácil entenderle, al parecer hablaba algo sobre la lluvia de estrellas próxima, **_“así que recuerden, el día 4 a las 2: 23h, ese será el mejor momento para ver como caen las estrellas”_**

─Genial, una lluvia de estrellas, Stiles estaría emocionado si estuviera aquí─ pronunció Malia tomando el teléfono de Liam, el chico solo asintió, se quedaron escuchando un rato lo que se decía y explicaba la locutora, pero con los oídos puestos en el bosque y sus alrededores. De pronto la radio comenzó a fallar, ambos extrañados miraban la pantalla viendo cómo todo iba normal, solo el sonido se entremezclaban con silencio y lo que parecía la estática de estaciones mal sintonizadas.

El lobo comenzó a golpear un poco su teléfono, salía y entraba en la función, pero no parecía funcionar, ─Liam deja eso─ dijo Malia levantándose, el joven se sorprendió de las garras de ella que colgaban a su lado, él se alzó igual, la neblina que habían visto el otro día volvía y de ella se materializaba aquella figura _“¡Stiles!”_ pensaron ambos pero era otra persona, alguien parecido a él, ─Llama a Scott, ahora─ pidió entre dientes la coyote sin apartar las garras y los dientes, Liam quito la radio para poder marcar al alfa, en ese momento como si solo fuese producto de un sueño aquella cosa desapareció.

Ambos se quedaron viendo aquel punto vacío, atónitos y al mismo tiempo desilusionados. Liam no lo pensó mucho y encendió la radio una vez más, la niebla se acercaba lentamente mientras la estación se distorsionaba otra vez. ─ ¿Qué mierda?

De entre los árboles el gato saltó corriendo directamente hasta la casa, se miraba asustado; extraño pues aquel felino no se había inmutado ni con el rugido de un Derek descorazonado. Huía de aquella neblina sin más. ─ ¡Ayuda! ─ alguien gritaba desde el interior del bosque, la neblina empezaba a moverse alejándose de la mansión y el sonar de pisadas igual ─¡¡AYUDA!!

Malia farfulló antes de salir corriendo fuera del área de la mansión, Liam puso la radio en alta voz, consigo aquella neblina se hizo un poco más espesa y se levantaba pasando por sobre la cabeza de la coyote. En un momento el sonido de la radio distorsionada volvió a escucharse con claridad; “ ** _I'll call the cops”_** , ver en aquel lugar era un poco difícil, Liam señalo a un punto, ahí se veía como alguien se acercaba; corría a su encuentro, la chica alargó los brazos para bloquear su paso ─ ¡Aquí te quedas!─ susurro pero cuando aquello llegó hasta su posición atravesó el cuerpo de ella.

─ ¡No!─ El pequeño intentó tomarlo del brazo; o lo que lucía como uno, pero solo rasgo un poco de su ropa y este se adentró al bosque. Un sonido de cómo se interfería la radio fue seguido de la desapareció del suceso meteorológico. Ambos lucían descolocados de todo aquello. ─maldición.

Unos minutos después Scott, Chris y Parrish se encontraban en el lugar escuchando las palabras de los dos implicados, durante un par de horas intentaron replicar lo sucedido, Jordan y Argent se quedaron en guardia, Scott le pidió a los adolescentes que se fueran para descansar.

─ ¿Nos culpas por esto de nuevo?─ Calíope no podía creer aquellas palabras salir de la boca del alfa de la manada de lobos, fue clara con respecto al paradero del humano; no lo sabían porque los mensajes no poseían un remitente seguro, pero creer que ellas habían traído a las criaturas era aún peor.

─ ¡No he dicho eso!─ se defendió Scott, suspiro con pesadez, llevaban minutos discutiendo por aquello, no fuese que las culpara ni que fueran inocentes, su parecencia era abrumadora; él la sentía a metros de ellas, después de todo no son lo primero con mucho poder que trae problemas al pueblo. La actitud de ambos; líderes, chocaban de cierta forma. Scott intentaba ser educado, por su parte ella era elegante y no sucumbía ante sus palabras. “ _Nosotras solo somos inspiración, no seríamos capaces de algo como eso”._ Las voces de ellos se mezclaban un poco con los cuchicheos de las otras hermanas que desde la escalera, la cocina y el comedor escuchaban dando su propio punto de vista.

La discusión podía ser de ellos, pero las hermanas también opinaban, no concordaban del todo con Calíope, era verdad que no podían hacer mucho, pero eran capaces de crear y alentar a otros a crea; de alguna forma su magia era pura y podía haber causado ciertos problemas cuando llegaron, después de todo Beacon Hills eran un pueblo prácticamente malito, cualquier alteración en la zona podía atraer malos augurios. ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ cuestiono Erato a Melpómene, la cual estaba sentada hasta arriba de las escaleras.

─Al parecer vieron al humano perdido, pero esas cosas nos culpan de su estadía aquí─ dice ella atenta a la conversación ajena de la sala. Erato solo se quedó con el ceño fruncido, se sentó a su lado para escuchar. No tardó mucho en que Scott saliera de casa y la musa azoto la puerta detrás de él.

Derek al enterarse del incidente, comenzó a quedarse a todas las guardias nocturnas. El gato seguía con su locura de subir a los árboles o ir corriendo por las habitaciones de la mansión, tal vez una de las cosas más interesantes era verle descansar en la vieja habitación del lobo, ─Derek baja de ahí, encontré algo─ lo llamo Liam desde fuera, este bajo poniendo atención al camino que había encontrado, un sendero hecho por garras, parecía ser el mismo que recorrieron la noche anterior pero el final no llegaba lejos, siguieron unos cuantos metros más solo para estar seguros que aquellas garras no iban más lejos. Le pidieron a Malia que se quedará en la mansión.

Caminaba alrededor de la casa para tener un mejor panorama del bosque, igual debería estudiar; tal vez, pero al igual que los demás no podía hacer nada a menos que encontrase a Stiles. El gato se acercó pasando entre sus piernas haciéndole tropezar un poco ─ ¡estúpido gato de mierda!─ sostuvo al pequeño del pellejo del cuello, el gato no hizo ningún ruido solo se quedó viendo a la nada mientras la coyote lo levantaba del suelo. ─ ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ─ dice sujetándolo de los sobacos haciéndole mirarle, la cola del animal se movía de un lado a otro mientras ronroneaba, la docilidad del minino le impresionaba pues siempre terminaba bufándole o rasguñándola ─en serio que eres raro─ no pudo evitar sonreír – le caerías bien a Stiles.

Se escuchó como encendía un radio, la piel de la coyote se erizo pegando al gato a su pecho ─ ¿Eh? ─ espero ver a Derek correr directo a la mansión ─ ¿De dónde viene eso? ─, Terpsícore hablaba sobre un evento por la lluvia de estrellas, **_“Se recaudaran fondos para el orfanato del pueblo, al igual que se darán instrucciones y comunicados sobre las personas desaparecidas”_**

Malia encontró una radio en las escalinatas de la casa; lo más seguro es que la llevase Derek, subió el volumen a este y se sentó a un lado con el gato entre sus piernas ─Supongo que solo intentan ayudar─ era verdad que al igual que Lydia no confiaba mucho en aquellas chicas pero no podía decir que eran malas personas, solo se mantenían alejadas de los problemas aunque eso pareciera indiferencia y en ocasiones sospechoso. Cerró los ojos para centrarse en las voces e instrumentos provenientes del aparato. Una leve neblina empezó a rodear sus pies, la música se distorsionó hasta volver a sonar con normalidad, ella abrió los ojos cuando algo susurro cerca de ella.

─Malia─ Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y volteo a ver a todos lados; nada, ─Malia─ una pausa ─soy yo─ decía aquella voz que no podía ser de nadie más que del humano. La neblina estaba a tan ras de suelo que era imprevisible si no volteaba directamente abajo y enfocaba la mirada.

─ ¿Dónde estás? ─ preguntó dejando caer al gato que daba vueltas por el lugar buscando al humano. 

─ ¡Aquí, a tu lado!

La respuesta la descoloco, negando repetidamente con la cabeza se acercó a la radio y elevo el volumen esperando algún cambio ─NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA SER LYDIA QUE TE ESCUCHARA ─ pensaba que tal vez era un espectro que se hacía pasar por el amigo perdió, **“¡¡NO ESTOY MUERTO!!”,** eso fue peor, un grito ensordecedor, no como su rígido o el vociferar de Lydia, era algo más electrizante. ─Pero sigue siendo su rollo, no el mío─ tartamudeo un poco, algo extraño en ella ─ ¿Sabes dónde estás?

─No del todo ─ fue lo que recibió a cambio, realmente quería contestarle pero apenas entendía lo que le rodeaba, se encontraba ahí en la mansión pero era tan oscuro que no podía decir que de verdad estaba ahí, ─Solo hay sombras.

─Debería llamar a Lydia o a Derek ¿Crees que puedas quedarte como estas mientras vienen? ─ preguntó ella entre dientes resaltando sus características de coyote apunto de soltar un aullido para alertar a la manada, Stiles afirmó su pregunta. De pronto algo la tackle tumbandola al suelo, una de las criaturas estaba sobre su espalda con su mandíbula en su cuello, ─ ¡Corre!─ apremio Malia, pateando al cinocéfalo; este chillo llamando la atención de uno grande que acechaba desde los arbustos, el humano no necesito más para darse a la fuga.

La neblina le seguía, se escuchó el rugido de Malia posteriormente el de Liam y Derek, no debían de estar muy lejos. 

El frío de aquel lugar era cada vez más intenso, el adolescente era incorpóreo así que no pidió sentir como sus pasos se convertían en soplos leves de aire levantando pequeños hojas cafés y como las ramas solo hacían un leve movimiento alejándose de su camino. No supo cuánto recorrió, sí llevaba días en aquella trayectoria o si simplemente fueron unos segundo. Pudo notar cómo su alrededor volvía a marcharse quedándose en la nada, solitario y destrozado.

Exhalo con pesadez sentándose en lo que se sentía como las raíces de un árbol. ─ ¿Qué debo hacer? ─ se preguntaba moviéndose con cierto estrés. ─ ¡Esto es una maldita estupidez!─ soltó con tanta fuerza que escuchó el rumor de pájaros volando o tal vez solo fue aquel gato que se acaramelo a su lado ─ ¡¿Un gato?!─ Volteó a verlo, este le miraba fijamente ─ ¿Me puedes ver? ¿Te puedo ver? ─ cuestiono Stiles acercándose a este, extendiendo la mano para acariciar su cabeza; respondió con un ronroneo el animal, se restregó con su mano y brazo dándose la vuelta, cierta felicidad floreció en el corazón del humano, tendría un amigo en aquel lugar por lo menos. El felino maulló para llamar su atención de nuevo, iniciando su andar.

Mientras caminaban, algo se acercaba; una voz se escuchó, pero aquello solo era un rumor tan tenue que no sabía exactamente a quién le pertenecía pero debía de ser a una niña. El sonido de cosas moviéndose y personas pasando a su lado le alarmaban un poco, no fue hasta que el gato ascendió que se dio cuenta que estaba en una casa ─Gatito.

En un momento el animal se quedó flotando; estaba en una mesilla, ─ ¿Qué tanto haces? ─ El minino movía algo con sus patas, le ayudo con aquello haciendo que el sonido de la radio se deformara pero con eso sintió un golpe en los tímpanos el suelo se movió bajo sus pies y ante sus los una luz destello, parpadeo para enfocar su vista, se encontraba en una habitación normal, lo único peculiar era un arpa en la cama ─ ¿qué? – miro la neblina estaba que procedía de debajo de la cama.

─Lucifer traje un bocadillo─ dijo la pequeña niña que entraba por la puerta con una bolsita de premios para gato ─ ¿eh?

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, Stiles incómodo y la pequeña completamente petrificada hasta que de su garganta salió aquel llamado de ayuda ─ ¡URANIA!─ y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. El castaño no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía seguir a la pequeña o saltar por la ventana? después de todo estaba allanando una casa ajena. El gato se arrimó a la puerta, de la misma una mujer entró con una escoba en mano y con pijama puesta, dispuesta atacar a cualquiera que estuviese en ese hogar, la niña estaba detrás de ella.

Podía parecer una situación chusca en la mente pero para Stiles resultó de cierta forma aterradora ─ ¡No quiero hacerles daño!─ fue lo que pronunció su boca para tranquilizarlas; Urania entrecerró los ojos desconfiado totalmente de sus palabras ─Por favor─, desistiendo un poco la mujer dejó la escoba ─solo quiero ayuda.

Ambas se miraron cuestionándose ─ ¿Será el humano que buscan? ─ pregunto Urania en voz alta, la nena tomaba con fuerza la orilla del pantalón de la otra pensando y susurro para las dos “creo que sí”. La mayor lo examinó por unos segundos ─ ¿Cómo es posible? Calíope dijo que ya nadie entraría si no era invitado.

─No deberías estar aquí─ reclamo Erato volviendo en sí; Derek le contó lo sucedido después de que dejara a Lucifer con ellos, esperaban que el humano apareciera en la mansión Hale no en la casa de las chicas, ─ ¡Debes irte ya!─ gritó ella señalando a la ventana, tal vez refiriéndose al punto dónde se encontraran los demás. Stiles comprendía; él más que nadie deseaba estar ahí, pero se le dificulta simplemente encontrar un camino recto. Lucifer ronroneaba a los pies de Erato, que pensaba y pensaba cómo podía ayudar al humano, Urania por su parte prefería no meterse, los dejo solos para que pudiesen discutir sin problemas.

─ Promete que no le dirás a Calíope o a las demás─ le pidió la menor antes de que esta subiera las escaleras al ático, Urania aceptó sus palabras y con un ademán de sellar su boca desapareció por el hueco del techo.

La menor se acomodó en la cama y palpo aun lado de ella –Siéntate─ le mostró una sonrisa ganándose la confianza del humano; cuando las musas querían podían mostrarse tan amigables que confiarías tu vida a ellas, se quedaron en silencio un rato, en ese momento se escuchaba la música y a Urania hablar sobre la adivinación y el uso de las estrellas para la navegación. Aunque aquella calma no quito el aura de derrotado de Stiles que con un grito de guerra se dejó caer de espalda contra la cama para apaciguar sus turbios pensamientos.

─ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ─ él asintió ─ ¿Cómo desapareciste?

─No lo sé─ Stiles fue sincero, en verdad no recordaba nada de lo que paso después de que algo le jalase fuese del jeep ─ Siempre odie ser el humano indefenso de esta manada ─ sus palabras tenían un peso de melancolía y molestia. Erato se mordió el labio y farfullo entre dientes, preguntándose si de verdad fue su culpa, si no mal recordaba ella estaba al aire en el momento que desapareció.

Las palabras del lobo alfa seguían en su cabeza _“les culpaba por estar aquí, ¿acaso eso no significa que pueden estar ligadas a las desapariciones?”,_ no debía sentir remordimiento pero ¿Cómo no sentirlo cuando prometiste ayudar? _─_ ¿Qué te gusta más de Derek? ─ esperaba que esa cuestión le diese al humano una forma de encontrar un camino a con el mencionado.

─Sus ojos.

 ** _“ Y ahora continuamos con una petición especial, Ocean Eyes de Billi Eilish”_** _,_ Stiles se levantó y ante la mirada atenta de la pequeña comenzaba a ser devorado por aquella penumbra nuevamente pero cuando percibió las manos de ella empujándolo fue como si no se alejase de la realidad **_“I´v been watching you…”_** ─Te llevare a la mansión─ dijo ella exasperada y comenzando el trayecto a un paso rápido, la neblina no se marchaba y empezaba a hacer frió, el gato les seguía de cerca en ocasiones se adelantaba.

La forma física del humano desapareció pero la niña aun lo sentía ─Gracias a Zeus─ soltó, **_“fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes”,_** lograron salir de casa con suerte ─ ¡Saldré unos minutos!─ gritó casi nerviosa. Ella podía sentir como él temblaba y él escucha los rezos y suplicas de ella por sobre la música que resonaba a su alrededor ─Por favor─ _“No pensé que esta sería mi primera excursión en solitario al bosque”_ se decía aquello pero realmente estaba más alarmada que nunca ¿qué aparecieran esos seres y le atacaran antes de poder llevar a Stiles hasta con Derek.?

**_“I´ve never fallen from quite this higt”_ **

No muy lejos el Cinocéfalo mayor merodeaba en aquel lugar donde la lámpara estaba rodeada de radios, tal vez en aquel momento no se escuchara más que estática mezclada con la música. Le enfermaba estar ahí pero siempre que lo buscaba llegaba a ese lugar, la luz azul le recordaba lo ajeno de ese mundo y su gente, el miedo que sus compañeros sentían y el anhelo por llevarlos de vuelta. El sonido de las ramas crujiendo le llamó la atención, pudo percibir el aroma de las ninfas.

**_“He left her lonely whit a diamond mine”_ **

El azul de sus ojos destello; como agua clara, miraba y asechaba aquellos que andaban por el bosque, noto al gato negro el cinocéfalo gruño con fuerza al notar al gato negro y a la niña. **_“No fair”_**

La radio se distorsiono llenando el bosque con aquel horrible sonido, ella se detuvo, el viento seso y el silencio llego ─Stiles, corre…─ la pequeña busco su brazo mientras aquella atmósfera le rodeaba.

El fuerte viento hizo su función trayendo la neblina a todo el lugar y a lo lejos luces azules destellaban como si fuesen fuegos fatuos, **_“NO FAIR”_** gritos y gruñidos empezaron escucharse, Stiles dudaba en voltear, pues Erato jalaba su brazo cada vez que este intentaba mirar _“enfócate en mi”._ Sus piernas daban todo de sí para alegarse de aquello detrás suyo. Una brisa paso por la nuca del chico; él se sentía cada vez más real. “¡Solo un poco más!” **_“Those ocean eyes”._** Podían ver las ruinas y autos más adelante, Stiles no podía parar de imaginar el rostro de Derek, volver a verle, volver a sentirle.

Algo se aferró al tobillo de la pequeña jalándola, ella soltó al humano que tropezó raspándose la cara. ─ ¡VETE!─ escupió la niña empujando el hocico del cinocéfalo lejos de su cara. La duda albergaba el rostro del humano, ─ ¡Solo vete! ─ exigió ella con cierta ira, el sonido de la radio volvió a distorsionarse, ─ ¡DEREK! ¡STILES ESTA AQUÍ!─ gritó mientras la criatura encajaba los dientes en su hombre y se erguía, la sangre de Erato cubría sus dientes y hocico.

**_“No fair”_ **

─ ¿Qué? ─ Derek escucho un rumor de los árboles, **“¡DEREK! ¡STILES ESTA AQUÍ!,** todo el bosque escucho eso, La manada se adentró al bosque con los humanos y Lydia detrás de los lobos, vieron un pequeño cuerpo caer a la flora del lugar. El cinocéfalo gruñía ante los lobos.

 ** _“I´m scared”_** ─ ¡Stiles!─ gritaron tanto Lydia como Noah al ver al humano lleno de tierra y hojas, era visible por completo, ya no era una mancha de humo o un susurro. El humano casi se echaba a llorar, paro al verle a él con sus ojos de colores claros podía sentirse seguro.

El lobo lo había levantado y ahora tenía su frente contra la del chico ─Derek. **_“Those ocean eyes”_**

─ ¡Cuidado!─ advirtió Liam lanzándose contra la criatura.

─Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí─ Scott se aproximó a Derek y Stiles para empujarlos lejos, Peter y Chris se adelantaron para ayudar a Liam el cual estaba siendo golpeado de manera brutal por su contrincante. Malia salto contra uno que salía de las ramas, se escuchó el sonido de las garras de ambos encajarse en la carne del contrario. Las criaturas aparecían de montón, Lydia se acercó a la pareja asustando a uno de ellos con su grito, el sheriff llevaba un arma tranquilizadora, ─Derek, llévatelo de aquí, nosotros te cubrimos─ el mejor amigo de Stiles los llevó cerca de la mansión, la espada de Kira salió volando dando en el hombro de uno de las criaturas que asechaba al alfa.

─ ¡Vamos!─ Derek no espero más y cargo en brazos al humano que se aferraba a su cuello, Stiles miró a su padre; _“¡Le lastimaran!”_ Fue lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero su viejo solo le devolvió una sonrisa _“todo estará bien”._ Con temer a flor de piel Derek mantenía la calma, sentía el latir de Stiles, inhalaba su olor; aun olía a jabón, y su respiración agitada le comunicaba que él también tenía miedo, un feroz cinocéfalo iba a su par alargando la mano para tomarlo del brazo, el lobo entendía que si permitía eso, caería; podría estar corriendo como lo haría cualquier hombre lobo, pero también percibía esa fatiga queriendo retenerlo.

Los claro ojos de ambos se cruzaron, Derek arrojo a Stiles sus garras sobre salieron estrellándose con el brazo de la criatura, el cinocéfalo aulló del dolor pero lo cabeceó con tal fuerza que lo arrojo a un metro de él, la sangre de ambos goteaba por la frente.

Erato levantó la cabeza aquel golpe, olía el olor de su sangre mezclado con la tierra y la hierba, escuchaba el caos cerca de donde se encontraba y también un leve sonido musical proveniente de algún lado ─ ¿qué? ─, no sabía exactamente porque pero debía que correr, no para cuidarse sino para evitar una tragedia; un hilo rojo tensándose se mostraba a sus ojos entre mezclándose y enredándose quería romperse.

Las gotas de sangre caían, las ropas hechas tirones y grandes marcas de garras y dientes cubrían sus cuerpos, Derek seguía delante de Stiles, no permitiría que se le acercaran. El choque de las garras de los seres sobrenaturales estremeció cada parte del bosque, los grandes dientes de ambos caninos relucían en la oscuridad. La fuerza que ejercían era impresionante, las venas de sus brazos se marcaban, Derek apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, mientras el cinocéfalo era alejado lentamente. Las mandíbulas de la criatura se abrieron, su hocico lleno de baba y sangre apestaba a muerte.

─ ¡Derek!─ bramo Stiles corriendo en su ayuda pero el enemigo mordió la clavícula del hombre lobo con tal fuerza que el sonido de un hueso romperse se escuchó con tal estrépito que forzó al humano a detenerse, la inquietud del lobo era tal que solo podía ver el cielo estrellado sobre ellos, luego las largas uñas clavándose en sus costillas y todo le daba vueltas, se detuvo con la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

La ninfa pequeña apareció entre los arbustos dirigiéndose estrictamente al humano que temblaba de miedo; jaló su brazo haciendo que le mirara a los ojos “No lo dejes”, el castaño sorprendido por aquella suplica dibujada en la mirada de su pequeña camarada, El Cinocéfalo tomo a la niña del cuello y a Stiles del hombro encajando las garras de igual manera para ambos. ─Tu culpa- decía aquel ser entre dientes dirigiéndose a Erato la cual pataleaba por liberarse– Tú y tus malditas hermanas no trajeron aquí─. _“¡Eso no es cierto!”_ la pequeña deseaba defenderse _“¡Nosotras no hemos hecho nada de eso!”,_ el aroma de su hocico pegaba contra la cara de ella; empezaba a marearse. ─Sus voces se escucharon por todo el bosque─ relato en voz baja,

Ambos rehenes resistían el dolor y escuchaban caer gotas de lágrimas, sudor y sangre al suelo, Derek intentaba levantarse pero perdía aquel líquido rojo con tanta velocidad que miraba todo desde una perspectiva confusa y alejada, su cuerpo le pesaba.

─Y luego la explosión y aparecimos aquí─ la criatura soltó un bufido lleno de odio ─las vimos reír- Erato abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. _“¿Qué?”_

Aullidos y pisadas resonaban en el suelo, Derek las sentía tan cerca, el beta con la poca fuerza que le quedaba recargo su peso en sus brazos para levantarse, estiro la mano hasta tocar la yema de los dedos del humano, una mata de polvo y pelo lleno su visión, engancho un par de dedos con los del chico pero se soltaron al instante. ─ **¡STILES!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde un poco con este capitulo pero aun así espero que les guste.   
> Recuerden que me pueden seguir en Instagram y facebook para leer drabbles especiales de esas paginas y no olviden que si les gusta mi trabajo pueden apoyarme invitandome una taza de café.   
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I2I7Q36X)

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. 
> 
> Paseen a MI instagram donde estare publicando cada cuando se publica nuevo capítulo. 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/alehoku/?r=nametag


End file.
